Skeptics and True Believers
by RKLali
Summary: Is it skepticism or fear towards something unpredictable? Is there a chance of experiencing something new and completely loving it? That is what they will both discover. Kurama/OC
1. This is the day

Summary: is it skepticism or fear towards something unpredictable? Is there a chance of experiencing something new and completely loving it? That is what they will both discover.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho or the titles I will use for the chapters!

R&R plz! Author's note at the end

* * *

**This is the day - The Cranberries  
**

"Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past, bringing back memories I wish I didn't have" echoed a voice in her head

"Who's there?" she asked, no response

"Regret is a different beast when you live for centuries, don't you think?" The mysterious voice repeated

"Who are you? Why are you saying all these things?" she told the air, then again, the response wasn't what she wanted

"Yesterday's friends become tomorrow's foes…so flow the days filled with betrayal and enmity…" the voice whispered, a hint of sadness reaching her ears "fate has no forgiveness for those who dare stand against it" said the voice, a silver silhouette taking form behind her

With a shiver she swallowed the lump in her throat and answered "It's never too late to reform one's ways" silence filled the now dark forest

"These dark times are vanishing my hopes like water that spills from my hands" the tall silver haired man replied, walking closer to her, slowly

"It is never too late… "She said, slowly turning around, observing the man's features, his long fluffy tail, his twitching ears, and those piercing eyes that observed every movement she made

"I want it all to go away…I want to be alone" he said, his head facing the ground

"Then…I'll be with you in this loneliness" she said, and with a smile started moving closer to him

"Friends…" he pondered "Friends are just a crutch for the weak! I don't need to be looked down on by a mere human!" he yelled back, switching into a defensive stance, ready to rip her apart "my heart is paining, left somewhere else and forgotten…what is there to give or believe! " he growled and darkness covered them once more

Without hesitation she looked into the man's eyes, golden eyes filled with sadness and anger "don't be afraid…just…follow your heart" she smiled at him "even through naïve" by just looking at her his features softened, but when he was about to make his way to her, a very loud sound pierced through her ears.

She snapped her eyes open and explored the room, panting hard, sweating cold "it was…it was just a dream…" she sighted, turning off the alarm clock that had woken up "but…what was that…it felt so…real…" she stretched out in her bed and after a couple of seconds she was greeted by a kind looking woman that was smiling at her from the door

"Lady Hikaru? Lady Hikaru, are you awake yet?" the small woman moved closer to the bed and caressed gently Hikaru's face "you're going to be late if you don't get up soon lady Hikaru" she smiled kindly at her.

"Hmmm… I'll be up in a bit" Hikaru complained

"Then I'll be downstairs with your breakfast ready, lady Hikaru" the short woman smiled and went back to the door

"I wonder how many times I'll have to tell her to stop calling me lady Hikaru… I hate formalities so much!" she asked out loud, stretching out before looking at the hour "Oh God!! Its 9 already?? I'm gonna be SO late! " she panicked and got off bed as soon as she could, she slipped the first pair of jeans her arm reached along with a shirt and stormed her way downstairs "I'll be late, I'll be late, I'll be late!!" she kept repeating while running out the house.

"Lady Hikaru!! You forgot you lunch- -" the maid barely finished her sentence when she noticed Hikaru wasn't there anymore " Dear God…what am I going to do with her, she forgot her lunch and left without having breakfast… I wonder what's gotten into her, it's barely 8am…aren't classes supposed to be at 9:30am? Hmmm… oh well, maybe she had other things to do" the maid smiled kindly and began putting away the leftovers.

"Nooooo, why me, why me…first day of school and I'm going to be SO late! How embarrassing! I'll be marked for life!!" she cried, running towards school when, by chance, she saw a digital clock on top of one of the traffic lights "it's …8:35…am?" she read slowly, not believing what she was seeing "b-but… my watch said…" she looked at her watch, noticing it had been frozen in place, marking 9am "… … … you've gotta be kidding me!!" she yelled, obviously angry "and there was I, getting all worked up about the hour…" she left out a heavy sight and dropped on a nearby bench "… I can't believe it… I could've slept more!" she sulked on the bench, suddenly the memory of her dream coming to her mind, images passing by trying to find sense "I wonder what that dream was…and why it felt so real…" she looked at her hands, curious " I felt sad and lonely…and those eyes, the just kept looking at me as if begging for help…" she looked up at the sky, her mind clearing "it's such a beautiful day…"she thought, slowly getting up and fixing her clothes " oh well… I'm out here already, I might as well get something to eat!" and with her spirits up again she started walking towards the bakery that was still a few blocks away "I didn't notice how much time I spent crying over the hour on that bench" she thought, walking a little faster " I won't have as much time as I thought! I should run my way so I'll have time to eat quickly and then run to school!" and with that she started running, although she wasn't very tall she could sure run fast.

"It's still pretty early" the young man left out a deep sigh "I keep having troubles sleeping…I wonder why I feel so uneasy at night sometimes" he was walking slowly along the street, ignoring the looks women gave him, he was gorgeous, his long red hair and his emerald green eyes easily attracted the attention of all those who passed by him, his soft features and well built body were quite an eye candy to the girls that walked on that street " It's so uncomfortable, to have so many people staring" he said, sounding almost hopeless "I hope things at school run smoothly… first day in a new school… can't be so bad… can it?" he smiled towards the sky, completely oblivious to his surroundings "what a beautiful day this is…" he was about to continue his way when someone bumped into him, making him fall on his back "ugh…" he was surprised when she looked at the girl who had just bumped into him.

"Hmmm… I wonder what I could eat!! Maybe a croissant? A sandwich? Perhaps some sweets? Hehehe maybe an apple sweet! That'd be perfect! Along with some citrus cinnamon tea! Yes that sounds just great!" Hikaru kept running thinking about her breakfast, she turned on the corner and before she could realize she had already tackled someone to the floor

"ugh…" someone complained "

ouch… oh man that's what I call a tackle" she thought, trying to get up " oh God I'm SO sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I - -" she stared and the surprised guy, lost on his emerald eyes "so gorgeous…" she thought

"Are you Ok miss?" he asked, concern in his voice " I uh… I'm…I'm fine" she managed to answer, astonished by this guy

"That's good to hear" he smiled kindly at her, slowly getting up "here, let me help you" he stretched out a hand for her to take

"Hikaru!! Snap out of it girl!! " she mentally slapped herself before taking his hand "hehe I'm so sorry I bumped into you, I wasn't paying attention and I just didn't see you coming!" she smiled, feeling a little embarrassed

"it's ok, I'm fine you don't have to worry" his smile making her heart skip a beat, unfortunately for her the moment didn't last long, she had just noticed the hour and panicked again " OH GOD!! Now I'm going to be late for sure!!" she thought and apologized again "I'm so sorry, again, I gotta leave!" she started running, leaving behind a very startled guy "hope to see you some other time!" she waved back at him, running as fast as she could towards school

"I hope to see you too" he said to himself, as he watched the girl leave "I better take my leave or I'll be late" with these words he turned into an alley and suddenly disappeared.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** First chapter ! ) first fic i've written U hope you all enjoy! please be nice. Reviews, suggestions, random comments and flames are all welcome, just be polite i'll be happy to hear from my readers.

I will update weekly, on Wednesdays to be specific, so if I break my own rule feel free to scold me! XD

Special thanks to my friend L (Gravity Angica here in FF) for reading this ahead and checking all my mistakes! XD 3 3 Check her out :D she's awesome!

Thanks to everyone for reading! Buhbye!! hope to see you often around here! )

* * *


	2. Kind of Perfect

Summary: is it skepticism or fear towards something unpredictable? Is there a chance of experiencing something new and completely loving it? That is what they will both discover.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho or the titles I will use for the chapters!

R&R plz! Author's note at the end

* * *

**Kind of Perfect - Armor for Sleep**

_"I have run as far as I can only to run away again to a safer place, but what is really safe? …All I know is that by looking towards the end of the road, all I could see was that familiar figure smiling at waving at me…"_

"I'm almost there, I'm almost there!!" Hikaru thought as she rushed through the hallways " I see it!! That's my classroom!" but her happiness instantly left when she saw a teacher, possibly her homeroom teacher standing on the door facing the other side of the hall " oh no…he's already there…" she cried inwardly and walked close to him, greeting him cheerfully " Hello sir! What a beautiful day, isn't it?" her smile as fake as it could be

"oh yes miss, a beautiful day to start classes on time!" he said happily, unaware that Hikaru had just arrived

"hehe yes it is" she said nervously making her way into the class

"stop right there miss!" he commanded

"Y-yes sir?" she stopped dead on her tracks, feeling the scold coming closer she was already preparing her apology

"miss, I'm sorry to bother you but do you think you could do me a favor?" he smiled at her

"eh?? " she said out loud, shocked

"I was wondering if you could please go to the principal's office and get me some papers he was supposed to bring me, I can't delay the class any longer" Hikaru looked at him surprised, happy she wasn't scolded and smiled brightly

"for sure! I'll get those papers for you sir!" she said and made her way to the principal's office.

Meanwhile, a young red head was walking down the school holding a piece of paper on his hand "I wonder where my classroom is…" he thought as he walked the hallways of his new school, feeling completely lost "perhaps I should go to the principal's office so he can tell me" he thought and looked for the office now.

"he sure wanted a bunch of papers, huh?" said Hikaru, exiting the principal's office carrying a heavy envelope filled with papers "perhaps these are the student's files or something" she smiled and made her way back to her class, skipping in happiness until she bumped into someone again and dropped the heavy envelope "Oh no, not again" she thought, picking up the papers she had dropped "I'm sorry about that! I'm a bit careless today" she apologized, unaware of whom she had bumped into

"I guess you like bumping into other people huh?" a familiar voice mocked, Hikaru looked up at him only to find familiar emerald eyes "I-it's you!" she looked in disbelief

"Hello there, miss" he smiled kindly at her and stretched a hand at her to help her up

"Hello to you!" she answered, taking his hand and getting up

"So we meet again, in quite a weird fashion I must say" he joked, smiling at her

"hehe I suppose I really am careless!" she said, a blush forming on her cheeks from embarrassment

"my name is Shuichi, Minamino Shuichi and you are?" he said kindly

"I'm…I'm Hikaru, Namiya Hikaru! It's a pleasure to meet you!" she smiled at him

"The pleasure is all mine, miss Namiya" he smiled back and shook her hand

"Oh no, just Hikaru is fine!" shaking his hand as well "I can't stand formalities!" she said with a grin

"Very well, then you can just call me Shuichi" he smiled, feeling curious about this girl.

Minutes went by fast, but to her it felt as if time had stopped "are you supposed to take those papers somewhere?" Shuichi asked curiously, breaking Hikaru's moment

"o-oh yes! I must take these to my homeroom teacher! I better hurry before he starts thinking that I left to wander off somewhere!" she laughed a bit and turned towards her class

"wait a minute please!" he asked, putting his hand on her shoulder to stop her "you see, I'm new here and I'm a little lost! Would you mind telling me where room 190 is?" Hikaru was frozen by his touch, her heart beating faster

"w-what's this, why am I feeling like this?" she thought, unaware of Shuichi's question

"Hikaru, are you ok?" he took back his hand and poked her softly, taking her out of her trance "I-I'm sorry Shuichi! What was that again?" she smiled nervously

"I was asking if you could please tell me where room 190 is" he asked again, with a smile but curiosity towards her still turning circles on his head

"Room 190? That's the room I'm heading to! Come with me! I'll take you there!" and with this both walked together towards the room chatting a bit about school and stuff.

Once in class they both sat in different corners, mere coincidence

"Very well, now that everyone's here let's start shall we?" the teacher said "Today is the first day of school and it'll be decided who your partners will be" everyone looked towards each other confused

"Partners?" asked a student

"Yes! This year you will all be working in pairs, girl-boy pairs! It's some sort of strategy to reinforce friendships or something like that the principal told me" he said, looking at everyone's disbelieving face "I've heard a lot from this class saying that girls and boys don't get along very well! That' why it has been decided to use this system, so I have prepared a set of papers with the boy's names in this bag" he said, showing the unpleased students the bag with little pieces of papers "each paper has a male student's name, it'll be up to the ladies to pick who their partner will be" the students left out a desperate sigh, not really up for the idea "very well, I can see from your faces that you're very excited about this, so let's start!" he said sarcastically and walked desk by desk giving the girls the chance of grabbing a piece of paper "now I want the ladies to unfold the paper you chose and tell me the name of your new partners! Next to this each of you will sit side by side according to whom you'll have to work with"

Hikaru couldn't believe it, the name her paper had on it "Minamino Shuichi…"she told the teacher, trying to hide the smile she wanted to let out

"this is what I call good luck! My new partner isn't just my new friend but also the most gorgeous guy in school I bet!" she thought very happy while he earned glares from the other girls on the other hand Shuichi was also feeling very happy with the result, feeling a bit curious about suck coincidence, but preferred to leave it aside and focus on his new partner

"I'm really lucky she is my partner" he thought, unconsciously staring at her while she talked with her friends "she looks like a very nice person, sweet and friendly" lost in thought until her eyes met his, he was surprised at this but decided to smile at her and hide his shock

"h-he was staring at me…wasn't he?" Hikaru thought, smiling back at him feeling the blush coming "it must be just my imagination playing tricks on me" she turned from him and looked at her desk, hiding the blush

"also shy" Shuichi smiled, and laughed softly at her reaction "she's cute…" he stood still for a moment, thinking about this last thought "I guess…she has some charms" he told himself, quickly brushing off the thought that gave his cheeks a slight blush he wasn't expecting.

That class was over sooner than what everyone expected, and it was time for PE "very well guys, since today's the first day we'll just have a friendly match between the boys while the girls cheer on them, is that ok? Next week we'll invert roles! Is that clear?" the teacher commanded, followed by a "yes ma'am" that went in unison coming from all her students, and so the match began being Shuichi captain of one of the teams

"This of being captain is not really helping the fact that I don't want any more attention that I already have" he said with a sight, glancing at Hikaru who was cheerfully waving at him from the side " well… maybe _this_ attention isn't that bad" he thought, smiling at her and focusing on the game once more.

"Hikaru you sure are one lucky girl!" a girl cried

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked a completely lost Hikaru

"Oh don't pretend you don't know!" said other girl, while Hikaru was waving at Shuichi

"She's just playing dumb!" the first girl added while Hikaru was lost in her little world "that smile of his could easily melt anyone!" she thought with a tiny blush while Shuichi smiled at her

"HIKARU!!" the two girls yelled "h-huh what??" answered Hikaru, surprised that she had been so absent minded while these girls talked to her

"We asked you what was going on between Shuichi and you!? Acting all friendly all the time, I think you're the only girl he talks to!" said the girl with a hint of jealousy in her voice

"Going on between us?" Hikaru pondered, looking at Shuichi while he scored some point "well we're just friends, we met this morning on the way school, why you ask?" she asked, completely innocent

"Yeah right, she just doesn't want to tell us!" said the other girl while they all left Hikaru who was now confused

"What's up with them anyway! It's not like there's something going on between us" she thought

A little later the match came to an end and Shuichi went to sit on the bench, his team had won with a big advantage "Minamino! You sure play like a pro man!" said a guy who was also playing

"Yeah Minamino, you should join our sports club! You would take us to victory for sure! What do you say??" another guy insisted

"Thank you very much, but I'm afraid I must decline the offer, to speak the truth I'm not really interested in sports right now" he said, his politeness showing at every moment

"Ow man, such a bummer" said the first guy and then they all left for the showers leaving Shuichi on the bench alone

"It's quite annoying, to be insisted for this kind of things… after all it's not like I did something that amazing" he thought with a frown, thinking about how easily impressed these guys were while he drank some of his water

"That was quite a good game!" said a cheery voice behind him

"Yes, it was fun" Shuichi smiled towards Hikaru, who was lending him a towel

"I think you did great! You really played as if you had done it for centuries! I was really impressed!" she said, sounding a little more excited than she had planned to

"Well thank you very much for that! And for the towel too! " he said, laughing a bit at her excitement, to which she blushed and felt embarrassed for a moment

"o-oh well it was nothing! Just the truth after all! Um…well… I'll be seeing you later k Shuichi?" she said, quickly turning around to hide the blush

"sure, Hikaru, I'll see you later then" he said, walking towards the shower ignoring the hint of red he had seen on Hikaru's face before she turned around.

Another short class came, but nothing really interesting happened during that period, for most the hour went by really quickly, again, but to Hikaru it seemed like an eternity… she was feeling hungry, sleepy and desperate to go out but the clock betrayed her to the point that she even thought that is was going backwards instead of advancing in time, but she wasn't the only one suffering from this, on the other end of the classroom Shuichi was suffering from the same desperation Hikaru was.

After what seemed like an eternity lunch time finally arrived, but unfortunately for Hikaru she had no food to eat so with a frown she sat in a bench outside, far from everyone else so that her stomach's growls wouldn't scare anyone off "I'm so hungry!!" she yelled to the air, pretty sure that she was alone, but no ) she wasn't, for there was someone watching her with curiosity in his eyes "I hate this…" Hikaru said in defeat right before feeling a hand on her shoulder to which she flinched, green eyes meeting brown and a sweet inviting smile

"what do you hate, if I may ask" Shuichi said smiling at a now blushed Hikaru

"o-oh you were listening??" she stammered

"I thought I was the only one out here, but seems I was wrong" he said, the smile never leaving his face

"W-well I thought I was alone here too! You really surprised me, Shuichi" she managed to say hiding her embarrassment for what she had said before

"So… are you going to have lunch out here?" Shuichi asked, noticing the uneasiness on her

"Naw I just came out for some air, I'm not that hungry you know?" she didn't finish her sentence when a loud growl came from her stomach, silence taking over

" … … … HAHAHAHAHA!!" Shuichi began laughing, barely holding the tears from his eyes due to the laughter "it seems like your stomach doesn't agree with your words!" he teased

"Don't make fun of me!!" Hikaru scowled "I left my lunch at home and I don't have enough money to get something decent at the cafeteria!" she confessed, slumping in her chair

"Is that so?" Shuichi asked concerned, not laughing anymore "I can share my lunch with you, if you want" he said, sitting by her side "it's not some gourmet or fancy lunch, but it's better than nothing" he showed her his lunch, while Hikaru just stared with hunger

"U-um but is that ok with you Shuichi? I don't want to look so abusive or anything!" she answered, trying to deny his kind offer when another loud growl interrupted the moment, making her blush about 8 different shades of red

"hahaha it's fine by me! And I bet your stomach would agree too after all… it was my fault you didn't have breakfast right?" he smiled and grabbed half of the roast beef sandwich he had

"Why do you think that?" Hikaru asked, looking at him eating half of the sandwich while the other half waited for her

"Well…you were heading towards the bakery weren't you? Before you bumped into me" he asked taking a bite of his sandwich with a face that showed how much he was enjoying it

"You're quite an observer huh?" she said, giggling at his face

"You could say that" he answered honestly, happy with his food

"and…what would you observe in me?" she said, almost instantly regretting what she had said and turning about 12 shades of red

"In you?" he asked back, curious and at the same time feeling strangely nervous at her question, then again another growl interrupted and he couldn't help but laugh "well, right now I can see, or more like hear! That you're very hungry! You better eat before I decide to eat that half all by myself!" he said laughing at her, looking at the blush in her face

"Y-yes! I-I will! Thanks for the food" she managed to stammer and began eating her half of the sandwich, mentally slapping herself for what she had just said "I can't believe those things actually slipped my tongue! I'm such an idiot! Making a fool of myself here" she thought a bit slumped while she ate "he can sure make me feel weird…" she thought, glancing at Shuichi every now and then while they silently had lunch.

"that question really caught me off base" he thought while eating his half of the sandwhich "good luck she was that hungry, otherwise I wouldn't have known what to answer…I really think she's a very sweet person, she's also very cute…" he almost choked on his sandwich because of his thoughts "damn since when do I have this silly thoughts or even more, since when do I even care about those things" he thought, patting his chest to get over his choke

"Are you ok?" Hikaru's voice interrupted his thoughts

"y-yes I'm fine! It just went down the wrong way, don't worry!" he continued to pat his chest, hiding his unexplainable nervousness

"Shuichi…" Hikaru whispered to him

"yes? What… is… … it?" he asked and turned at her, his last words slower due to the sudden closeness between them

"stay still…" she whispered to him, he could feel his heart beating faster as soon as she gently placed a hand on his cheek

She cleaned his cheek softly and the licked her fingers "there!! Done!" she smiled triumphantly and went back to where she was "hehe you had something on your cheek! You're quite messy for eating huh?" she said with a cheerful smile, completely oblivious to what Shuichi was feeling at the moment " are you ok Shuichi?" she waved her hand in front of him, trying to get his attention "earth to Shuichi! Please respond?" she poked him softly

"uh…I… what? S-sorry I guess I just spaced out for a moment…" he said and quickly turned to face away, although class was still 30 minutes away he managed to stammer "y-you know? Class will be starting soon and I still have to pick up something so… I'll see you there ok?" he quickly got up and left walking fast before she could stop him

"sure?" she looked at her watch and quietly wondered the why of his rush "thanks again for the food!" she said more to herself since Shuichi was already too far to hear her " I wonder what's gotten into him…" she wondered for a moment and made her way to the classroom.

"what is it about her that makes me feel in peace, yet so nervous at the same time…" a voice echoed in Shuichi's head while he was leaning against a wall, feeling his heart beat calm down little by little " I don't know…" he thought, in response to the voice "I don't understand this feeling at all…" he said in a whisper and went into the classroom, resting his head on his arms in one of the desks and with a deep sight he closed his eyes and waited for the rest of the people to arrive "there's definitely something about that girl…" he said out loud, without noticing Hikaru was in the desk next to his

"That girl?" she said, and with this he sat straight instantly

"H-Hikaru!" he said, surprised he was caught off base again

"hehe hello again Shuichi" she waved at him playfully "h-hi again! Didn't see you were already there" he said quickly and turned his face towards the board "are you ok Shuichi? You're being a little weird! Hehe already tired?" she said in a playful tone

"yeah I'm just a little tired, that's all…don't worry about me" he smiled at her trying to stay calmed and turned his attention back to the board, the teacher already writing dates and facts.

Half of the period had already passed and Shuichi was scribbling on his notebook until he noticed Hikaru falling asleep "now who's the tired one" he thought with a little smile.

"mmm… this class is so damn boring… I just want to go home now…" she thought, resting her face on her hands falling asleep without realizing "I just want to sleep…this woman…her voice is just lulling me" with this last thought she was already stumbling a little to the sides almost asleep until a little paper flew straight to her nose "what the?!" she was ready to snap at whoever threw the paper until the teacher asked again

"Miss Namiya? Would you please answer?" anger in her tone

"Uh…I…uh…"she stammered for a second and caught a glance at Shuichi who was pointing at the little paper on her desk "uh… 19…89?" she read it quickly from the paper and answered doubtful

"That's correct…and here I thought you were sleeping… very good, let's continue then"

With a heavy relieved sight Hikaru slumped in her desk reading the rest of the paper "_Pay attention! The answer is 1989…PS: sorry for hitting you. Shuichi._" She smiled at the note and gave Shuichi a thumb up as thanks along with a wink to which he turned around, blushed.

Shortly after this, another period of class came and soon after it everyone was already making their way home… by the end of class Hikaru was feeling as if she had been in school for about three months, not for just one day

"I'm so tiiiiiiired" she said, stretching out while packing her things before leaving the classroom

"It was quite a long day right? Pretty tough for being the first" Shuichi told her with a smile, with his bag hanging on his shoulder

"Are you asking me? It was really tough! First I was almost late, I had no lunch, I bumped into you twice and if it weren't enough a teacher almost caught me sleeping" she said with a sight, keeping track of all the things that had happened to her through the day

"hehe I guess you did have enough for a first day!" Shuichi said, smiling kindly at her

"If I think of it, if it weren't for you I would've been really troubled today! I really feel like I owe you Shuichi!" she said, looking at him with puppy eyes "what can I do to repay you? Just say it and I'll do it!" she said confident

"Oh come on, it was no problem, you don't have to worry about it… I did it without thinking on getting anything from you" he smiled at her with an awkward expression

"Please, I do want to return your kindness! We met just today and I feel I've been abusing of you!" she told him with fake tears, pulling his sleeve softly

"it's… not like that" he said sweat dropping, while she just kept looking at her with puppy eyes "um… what if I just ask you to be my friend then?" he smiled at her, but it wasn't his goal to ask for that "If I could I'd ask for a date someday" he thought, but quickly dropped the idea, while looking at Hikaru waiting for an answer from her

"You dummy! Even if you hadn't asked I would've call you my friend! Ask for something else!" she punched his arm playfully

"Nope, that's all I want" he said and crossed his arms on his chest with a funny look

"Pretty pleeeeaaaaase Shuichi" she begged

"So tell me… are you heading home right now?" he asked, changing the subject

"hmph! You sure are a tough one! And yup! I'll be heading home now, why do you ask?" she said, grabbing her things and walking down the hallway with him

"Well…then let me escort you home, I can ask for that right?" he told her with a charming smile

"hehe I would love having an escort with me" she giggled and made a little reverence "you could stop by my place and eat something if you want, you must be hungry…after all you shared half of your lunch with me!" she offered

"it's ok, I don't want to trouble you it'll be good enough just to walk with you" he said, blushing a little at his own words

"um well… if that's what you want then let's go!" she answered happily "I wonder…if he meant that he enjoys my company…"she giggled and brushed off the idea catching up to Shuichi who was a couple of steps ahead of her "wait for me Shuichi!" with this she ran up to him who just turned and smiled at her

_This must be that 'safe place' we all dream to reach…_

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Just as promised, today's Wednesday so here's chappie 2 ) thanks to those who viewed, to those who just passed by and to everyone XD

This chapter was longer than the first, I won't do this again XD I really don't like them being long And! thanks to a review, Kaori's, I had an idea on how to go on with this "nice beginnings" so from now on all the chappies will start from a quote someone said sometime or with whatever comes out of my head XDu at the end of the story you'll see what will happen with all those quotes :)

Special thanks to my friend L (**Gravity Angica**) again for checking all my mistakes! ; ; 3 (OMGPRESENTONFRIDAY!) Lovelia! :D 3

**Kaori Minamino**: I hope i'll live up to ur expectations ) thanks for the review, comments make me happy! I'll try my best over here.

See you all next Wednesday! 3 3

* * *


	3. Girlfriend

Summary: is it skepticism or fear towards something unpredictable? Is there a chance of experiencing something new and completely loving it? That is what they will both discover.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho or the titles I will use for the chapters!

R&R plz! Author's note at the end

* * *

**Girlfriend? No, not really (GF by Avril Lavigne)**

_"Just by thinking of you…"_

Two months passed quickly and Hikaru and Shuichi came to be really good friends, walking everyday together to school and then back home, talking about everything, they became really close friends. One day on their way back Shuichi heard some familiar voices, he turned around looking for them but he saw no one, so for the time being he just decided to brush it off and blame it on his imagination playing tricks on him.

"yo! Yusuke…that guy over there, isn't that Kurama?" asked the tall man with orange hair

"Yeah! He's just unmistakable!" answered the short brunette looking at the red head

"Ah! Yusuke! Check that out! He's with a babe!! Ooeee!!! KURAMAAAA!!!" yelled the tall man who was quickly shut by the shorter man

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!" he snapped "let's just follow them a little, looks like fox boy found himself a girlfriend!" concluded the short one

"Are you sure about this Yusuke? Wouldn't be better to just walk over him and ask?" asked the taller man

"Oh come on Kuwabara! It's not like he's going to tell us who that babe is!" Yusuke answered

"What babe?" came a female's voice behind him

"That babe over there, the one walking with Kur- -" he was cut short when he noticed Kurama standing next to the girl who was talking to him "K-Kurama!!! Long time no see man! How have you been!?" said Yusuke, trying to control himself after being busted by him

"Indeed long time no see Yusuke, Kuwabara" he smiled at them

"Say Shuichi, do you know these guys?" Hikaru asked, walking next to him

"Yes, these are Yusuke and Kuwabara" he said, pointing at each of them "they're friends of mine" he said, noticing the smirk Yusuke had on his face

" So, Kurama, who's the girl? Is she your girlfriend?" said Yusuke, trying to get Kurama off his cool, Hikaru blushed to the question and just looked to the ground

"Is she Kurama? Man she's really cute! I never thought you had such a good taste for women!!" said Kuwabara, not noticing the anger rising in Kurama

"No, you're wrong…she's not my girlfriend, her name is Hikaru and she's a friend from school" he said, adding special emphasis on the word 'friend'

Hikaru felt a little hurt at the moment but didn't pay much attention and instead introduced herself properly "hello! My name is Hikaru Namiya, is a pleasure to meet you" she said with a little reverence and then smiled at the boys

"ow man and here I thought Kurama had already found a girlfriend…" Yusuke said in a mocking tone, glancing at Kurama while making up a plan on his mind "so hey, Kurama! I'll be having a party on my house on Friday! How 'bout you come over? Everyone will be there" he gave Hikaru a quick look and then went back to Kurama "your 'friend' Hikaru can come too! Wouldn't you like that missy?" he said smiling at her

"Um… can I? I mean we just met, is that really ok?" she asked confused with Yusuke's words and curious about Shuichi's sudden change of mood

"Yeah of course it's fine! Kurama's friends our friends too! Right Kuwabara?" he said hitting his ribs with his elbow

"Yeah yeah! That's true! It'd be cool to have you there as well Miss Namiya" said Kuwabara trying to sound like a gentleman

"Oh no, no, no, Hikaru is just fine! I can't stand formalities! And well… if you say it's ok then i'd love to go" she said with a cute smile

"Then it's settled! Kurama please escort her to my house will ya?" he said and winked at him before making his way past them "ah! If you see Hiei please tell him too!! Perhaps you could even find him a cute girlfriend like yours!!" He yelled, barely holding his laughter while they both continued their way, unaware that Hiei had been observing everything from a tree

"Those idiots…" thought the short man with the black cloak before turning his attention towards Kurama and the girl who was with him.

"Your friends seem very cheerful Shuichi!" Hikaru said with a big smile on her face "Are you ok?" she said, looking at Shuichi who seemed to be absent minded

"That Yusuke… could it be that he noticed something about me when I'm with Hikaru? No…that can't be he's not that smart after all" he stood still, lost on his thoughts "KURAMA!" she yelled, to which he flinched and looked at her surprised

"Sorry… I just thought that I'd have your attention if I called you that" she giggled and scratched her head

"No, I'm sorry I guess I was lost on my thoughts again!" he apologized to her

"Say, Shuichi, why did he call you 'Kurama'? And who's that guy … uhh… Hiei?" she asked, feeling very curious all of a sudden

"Let's say that Kurama is just a nick…" he lied to her "and Hiei is pretty much like my best friend" he said and suddenly turned his attention to a nearby tree where Hiei had been by mere chance

"Is he? Hmmm… if he's your best friend then he must be nice just like- -" she cut herself short and stood silent not knowing what to say for a moment

"Just like…?" Kurama asked curious

"o-oh never mind! Look! We're already here!" She ran up the stairs to the door and Kurama followed

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school!" he smiled and was ready to turn around when Hikaru called him

"Shuichi! Wait a sec" she walked closer to him and with a little blush she gave him a quick peck on the cheek "thanks again…for escorting me home!" she went quickly into the house, leaving a very startled and blushed Kurama at the front door.

_"…I feel like my heart will grow stronger"_

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Mooooooorning guys!!! Rise and shine!!! (yeah right XD i'm stumbling here ) Well guys, today's Wednesday! =) so here's the chappie update! This one's short so...let's do something =) If I get...5? Yeah 5 reviews I will update sooner, deal? =D Let me hear from you, I know you're theeeeere! D: hehe x3 Thanks to those who have been following this, I really appreciate it.

In other news...well I have an exam like in...one hour XD so I should be studying and rushing my way to the university! but I didn't want to leave you all waiting X/Du -so concerned- other from this, I updates my profile =D so if you feel curious you might wanna check it out XD know who I am or something, dunno! Anyway i'm off to the university! =D again thanks to everyone! R&R let me here from you.

Special thanks to my friend L (**Gravity Angica**) again for checking all my mistakes! :D :hearts: (OMGPRESENTLOVE!!!!) -- Check her out ^^ she's gor a cool fic going on

**Kaori Minamino**: I'm happy to hear from you XD Happy to hear i'm your motivation to get up on wednesdays! so are you for me =D if it weren't for you I would be sleepign X/Du also, your comments make me happy! Last night I read something of yours I LOVED it! X/Du well you read my comment, I hope you'll keep it up with that sequel! =) I too think you're awesome!! Hope you'll stick around for a while

Buhbye Everyone! =D see ya soon!

* * *


	4. Mixed Emotions

Summary: is it skepticism or fear towards something unpredictable? Is there a chance of experiencing something new and completely loving it? That is what they will both discover.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho or the titles I will use for the chapters!

R&R plz! Author's note at the end

* * *

**Mixed Emotions – Bossa N'Stones**

_"Whenever I close my eyes you're there, smiling…"_

He stood at the front door for a couple of minutes and reached his cheek, touching where she had just kissed him "she… kissed me…" he though absentmindedly right before making his way home "I'm such an idiot…it meant nothing…it was just a kiss between friends, that's all… I shouldn't be making such a fuss over it" he finally thought, but still his heart kept pounding really hard

"With your heart beating like that you could actually leave someone deaf" a dark voice interrupted his thoughts, leaving Kurama speechless "what is it with you?" Hiei asked in his usual cold and unfriendly tone

"Nothing, you just scared me…Long time no see" he finally answered, walking closer to the dark man

"You're way too distracted fox, what are you thinking? Or should I say, in whom are you thinking?" Hiei mocked, sarcasm on his tone at the same time he managed to dodge a sudden blow that came from Kurama "I bet it must be hard for you to lose control… even more because of pathetic little human" he mocked again, always watching Kurama

"I don't know what you're talking about" Kurama responded, folding his hands into his pockets and recovering his usual cool and making his way past Hiei

"So even someone as you can occasionally get angry" he said with a smirk "that's good to know" he finished following Kurama.

They made it to Kurama's house shortly after, no words were uttered during the short trip, while Hiei just followed, Kurama was still troubled with his own thoughts as to why he had reacted so violently, of course, making sure he had blocked his thoughts from a certain someone with a Jagan

"It's not like me at all to get so worked up over something so stupid…I don't know what's wrong with me" he sighted and took out his keys, slowly opened the door and went in with Hiei following.

"So, Hiei, what brings you here to the human world?" he said casually, slipping off his shoes and hanging his jacket near the door

"I had nothing better to do…" he said with indifference making his way past Kurama and going straight to the room where he sat on the windowsill

"The life of someone who doesn't worry about anything… it must be really hard" he said with sarcasm while he changed his clothes and lay back on his bed

In answer to his sarcasm Hiei barely left out a silent growl and looked at his direction "Who was that girl you were with?"

Kurama sat up straight and looked at him in disbelief "…"

"What?? Do I have cockroaches on my face?" he snapped, Kurama chuckled and went back to his prior position

"She's just a friend from school" he sighted softly, wondering why the word 'friends' didn't seem to please him

"Just a friend huh?" Hiei said and fixed his view out the window again

"Why do you care anyway?" Kurama responded, his words harsh making Hiei look at him curious, but quickly brushing off the idea

"Those idiots said something about a girlfriend or some stupidity as that…I'm going to take my revenge on those fools, who needs companionship anyway, after all…friends are just a crutch for the weak" he said with a frown, his last words ringing a bell in Kurama's head

" I used to think that way…but now I think differently, ever since I met her" he thought, turning his attention towards Hiei "so you were listening to what they said… then you must have heard about Yusuke's party" he said absentmindedly

"Yeah I did, perfect moment for revenge" he said with an evil smile on his lips "Kurama, this girl- -" he was interrupted by Kurama's aggressive reaction

"Why do you care so much about it?!" he snapped, shortly after freezing in place realizing his own temper "…I'm sorry…I guess I'm just too tired" he said, his head facing elsewhere "too tired of the same topic coming out"

"I'm just curious" Hiei said, still keeping his cool

"That's weird coming from you…" Kurama answered in defeat, covering his eyes with his arm, resting on his bed

"you losing your cool, suddenly being aggressive over such stupid matters…that's what's really weird" Hiei told him and just stared waiting for another response, unfortunately for him Kurama just decided to change the subject into something that would draw the small demon's attention

"I'm going to sleep…there's ice cream on the freezer…eat all you want" Kurama told him and turned to his side "just don't destroy the house…"

With this last statement Hiei made his way out of the room with an annoyed 'hmph' and went for the ice cream, leaving Kurama alone with his thoughts

"as much as I hate to admit it, he's right… I can't control myself when it deals with someone talking about my feelings… and also, I feel so overprotective over Hikaru, as if she were my property and I didn't want anyone else speaking her name…" he left out a desperate sight and closed his eyes, hoping he would be able to catch some sleep.

On the other hand there was Hikaru, who was also in bed thinking about a certain someone "I can't believe I actually kissed him… well it was just a friendly kiss on the cheek but… was I really just being friendly?" she sighted and closed her eyes "couldn't be that… it was a little flirty?" she said out loud slowly falling asleep "I don't think he would notice anyway…" she yawned and then went into dream land.

_"…I fall into a deep slumber, and I wish for that smile to be there forever"_

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Hiiiiya guys~~~~ today's not really a nice morning XDu i'm sleepy~ and I don't feel like going to class! (class till 7pm x_x) This is the only thing that makes my day bright! ;__; :hearts: I love all those who reviewed! Those who read and follow, you guys cheer me up!

In other news... hmmm... this week really sucks XDu on monday I had an English exam, piece of cake, yesterday I spent like...most of the afternoon and night studying statistics x__x (I suck with numbers and I have a partial on friday...) today I have a speech! and I have to dress formal for it! D: (I hate that XDu ii'm messy by nature!) on thursday I have to study AGAIN! ;___; and on friday I have that exam for statistics...I'm going to flunk XDu I don't understand probabilities AAHHH!!! crisis X'DD !! cheer me up guys, let me know what you think of the story so far

Again, like I did for the last chappie...If I get 5 reviews i'll update sooner! =) that is...If my reviews total 11!

Special thanks to my friend L (**Gravity Angica**) again for checking all my mistakes! :D :hearts: Check her out ^^ she's got an awesome Zelda fic fic going on!!

**Kaori Minamino**: You're a loyal reviewer X/D I feel flattered! I'm glad this cheers your day!! It actually cheered my week a little to read what you think! =) Sorry if this chappy reflects hos sucky i'm feeling X/Du i'll do better I promise!

**Fowlgirl19:** OMGYOUHAVEMYLUCKYNUMBERINYOURUSERNAME!!! -points- ahem XDu sorry 'bout that, I had to say it...Thanks for the review! i'm glad you like it so far! =D I checked out your fic! I know that book seres, a friend of mine is a fan! XD we read your fic together it's great!! Please keep it up! =D We want to see what'll come next...BTW!! I read on your profile you like Zelda TP! :D 3 I just finished it last week! This friend, Gravity Angica, she's got a really cool fic on it going on check it out if you have time! She updates every Tuesday.

**Masgb**: 100% Venezolana, claro que hablo español! =D gracias por el review!! Espero que sigas leyendo, todos los Miercoles pro la mañana actualizo a menos de que obtenga 5 reviews. Oh! me gusto mucho el fic que estas haciendo, please keep it up!! :heart:

Buhbye Everyone! =D see ya soon! Wish me Luck X'D

* * *


	5. She Changes Your Mind

Summary: is it skepticism or fear towards something unpredictable? Is there a chance of experiencing something new and completely loving it? That is what they will both discover.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho or the titles I will use for the chapters!

R&R plz! Author's note at the end

* * *

**She Changes Your Mind – Copeland**

_"Whenever the light can't shine through…"_

She found herself again surrounded by darkness, she walked on and on but still there was no shine to light her way, until suddenly she reached a dark forest she had already visited "I have been here…"she said "I've seen these woods and also…"she stopped and looked around "I saw him here…it was the first time I ever saw him" footsteps echoing in the darkness "who's there? Is that you again? It's me! Hikaru!" she yelled, looking for the tall, silver haired man she had seen there once

"Hikaru?" a voice echoed

"I'm here!" she yelled and ran towards that voice until she bumped into someone, falling to the floor

"May I help you up, miss?" a smile and green eyes greeted her "you should watch your way or you could get hurt" he said, helping her up

"Shuichi!! It is you! But…but what are you doing here? Where are we? How can we get out of here?" she said, scared to be there but excited to have found a familiar face

"I'm sorry miss but…do I know you?" his words broke her heart "Perhaps you're taking me for someone else" he smiled " I must be leaving, take care! Be careful not to bump on anyone else" he turned around and suddenly disappeared in the darkness, leaving Hikaru behind, alone

"But…why…why he didn't recognize me?" tears falling down her cheeks

"Yesterday's friends…they can become today's strangers" another familiar voice echoed in the woods

"No…friends always stay there…friends never leave you behind…"she answered, falling to her knees crying

"Leave…forget…get rid of those feelings…" he said in a sad voice

"NO!" she snapped and turned around, facing the silver haired man

"Even the strongest tree will die if left in the dark" he looked at her with sadness in his eyes "I find that's the best way to describe us" he said and turned around, slowly walking away

"No… no, that's not true" she managed to say "one is never really alone! Friends will always be there!!" she yelled at his back, making him stop and look at her, she flinched at his piercing gaze but gathered enough courage to speak "don't..be afraid of trusting… not everyone will back down on you" she said and reached a hand at him "I would never back down on you, and I know you wouldn't back down on me either…" she said, ignoring the fact that he was actually going to leave her alone in that forest "what do you say?"

Silence

"You make it sound like you think your way through things when in fact…you're not thinking at all" he smirked while she shrugged, taking back her hand "rely on impulse…and not even your thoughts can betray you" he said, fully facing her "perhaps…you're not that bad" he said with a smile that looked familiar to her

"What's your name?" she asked, but before answering he snapped his fingers and darkness vanished, making way for the sunrise.

Hikaru slowly opened her eyes and saw the sun already rising, it was still quite early but for some reason instead of feeling lazy and sleepy like she always was she woke up full of energies, ready for a new day to come "it was…just a dream again" she said with a smile and got up to open the windows "but for some reason, I feel very happy, was he just testing me?" he thought and almost instantly she began laughing of herself "what am I even thinking, it was nothing but a dream!" she said out loud and shortly after walked out of the room with the maid's call for breakfast.

That week went on without nothing interesting, Shuichi and Hikaru grew even closer, they had lunch together every day and also walked back home, sometimes they would even stay in front of Hikaru's place talking until the sun went down and the moon made its appearance high in the sky.

"Hmmm…fiiiiinally the week is over!!" Hikaru said triumphantly, stretching out while she walked out of the school with Shuichi walking next to her

"Yes, it went by really fast don't you think?" Shuichi told her with a smile to which she couldn't help but correspond

"Yeah, you're right" she said and stopped for a moment, thinking

"Hm?" Shuichi stopped noticing she wasn't by his side and looked back at her "are you ok Hikaru?" he asked, concern in his voice as he walked to her

"um… Shuichi" she said, fidgeting with her hands while she looked at her feet a little nervous

"What is it Hikaru? Are you ok?" he smiled at her, looking for her eyes

"um… you know… I just remembered that today it's your friend Yusuke's party" she said in a low tone "and well… I was wondering if- -" she stopped and thought " no way he'll want to go with me…"and then Shuichi's voice interrupted

"Right! I completely forgot!! You will go with me, right?" he smiled looking at her expecting her to accept

"Are you serious? Do you really want to go with me?" she asked back, really excited about it

" Well of course I would like you to come with me" he smiled "Yusuke said my friends are his friends too, I would really like you to come with me! " he said, sounding a little too excited about it

"Excited aren't we, Kurama?" Hiei's voice interrupted his thoughts; he was directly speaking to his mind, to this Kurama blushed instantly and looked down to his feet

Hikaru looked at him curious "Are you ok Shuichi?" she said and moved closer to his face, so when he lifted his head their lips were just inches apart

He swallowed the lump on his throat and looked into her eyes"… I…I'm fine" he managed to utter, unable to move, his heart feeling as if it were going to jump out of his chest

Hikaru, also, swallowed heavy and looked back, lost in his eyes "u-uh and um…a-at what time is the party?" she said, looking down again and taking a step back, too blushed to look at him again

"i-it's at 8:00pm" he said, also looking to the floor "is it ok for me to come for you at 7?" he said as they both had resumed their walk and were almost in front of Hikaru's door

"S-sure 7 will be fine… I'll be ready by then!" she said, wanting to look at him but she couldn't get over her embarrassment "I'll see you tonight then" she said reaching for the doorknob

"Sure… I'll come by at seven then" he said, too embarrassed to look at her, so he simply turned his back and left

"…_ we shall paint a brilliant dancing dream"_

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Whoa... simply whoa XD I woke up and just checked my mail and I found a lot of reviews from one person :hearts: that made me happy!! XD I will update because I promised that if my reviews got to 11 I would update sooner, and I won't break my promise... But this time i'll be more specific XD I will update sooner, again, If I get **7 reviews** (Yes this time will be 7! =D ) from **7 different users**! Deal? =D I hope you guys are enjoying so far! please stay tuned! Now... I must run to the uni cause I have to study more for statistics x___x

Special thanks to my friend L (**Gravity Angica**) again for checking all my mistakes! :D :hearts: Check her out ^^ she's got an awesome Zelda fic fic going on and she updates every Tuesday!! (If she doesn't I'll bite her! :D :hearts: )

**Kaori Minamino**: Well if wednesday makes you happy...the today will be a little bonus cause my own rules betrayed me last time X/Du I was so rushed to leave for the uni that I simply put 11 reviews (yeah I got 11 but half were from the same person) anywho I got all the reviews *----* You guys make me so happy! Thanks for staying loyal here :D :hearts&hug:

**Fowlgirl19:** Hope you can get out of your block soon! XD we're so excited here to know more! Thanks for reviewing :D hope to see you soon!!

**Daeth101 - Fox Version**: OMG NEW REVIEWER!!! :D -jumps of joy- You surprised me XD! I received lots of reviews from you, that cheered me up! :D thank you so much!! and well let's see... yup Kurama is a bit off character, I must admit it, but the thing is that if I made him like he usually is then my touch wouldn't be anywhere ;__; I wanted to be a little creative with him I really hope it doesn't bother you! XDu I thought making him a little blushy and more cheered up would be fun :D Anyway thanks for praising me! =) :hearts: thanks to you i'm updating sooner cause you filled my 11 reviews XD -huuuug- Hope to hear more form you!

Buhbye Everyone! =D see ya soon! BIG BIG! thanks to everyone!! :D :hearts:

* * *


	6. When I'm With You

Summary: is it skepticism or fear towards something unpredictable? Is there a chance of experiencing something new and completely loving it? That is what they will both discover.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho or the titles I will use for the chapters!

R&R plz! Author's note at the end

* * *

**When I'm with you – Faber Drive**

_"This mystery cannot be easily resolved…"_

Hikaru went into the house and let herself slip down the door, she rested her forehead on her knees and took a deep breath "what the hell is wrong with me!!!!!!!!!" she yelled, quickly the maid appearing on the door looking at her concerned

"Lady Hikaru are you ok? What's all the yelling?" the maid asked, obviously concerned

"no… no it's nothing" she said and quickly got up " uh listen I'm expecting a friend to pick me up at 7, I'll go to a party with him so don't get scared if someone comes to the house looking for me, yes?" she simply instructed

"a boy? Is he your boyfriend my lady?" the maid asked in complete innocence

"NO!!! HE'S NOT!!!! " she said, defending herself with her face completely red, still embarrassed at what had happened with Shuichi

The maid giggled and nodded "very well my lady I will take care of greeting him so you please get ready for him alright?" she smiled and then left back to the kitchen

Hikaru run upstairs and locked herself in the bedroom, she hid her face in the pillow and kept slapping herself for how dumb she had been by just leaving like that, without even looking at Shuichi "I don't know what is wrong with me… I just…" she took a deep breath "I just felt him so close… our lips barely touching…I could even feel his breathing and then…and then I just got so nervous I couldn't help but leave… I'm such an idiot" she finally thought and then got up to her closet to get some clothes for the party.

All this time, while Hikaru had her own mental battle Kurama was having his own problems; he just walked back to his place, his heart beating really fast and the blush never leaving his face. He kept thinking about Hiei's interruption to his thoughts had made him so nervous all of a sudden, was he embarrassed of his own feelings? Did he really have those feelings?

"What's wrong with me… why was I so nervous all of a sudden… then again…she was so close, her eyes looking right into mine and…her lips so close" he thought while he reached to open the door to his house "I don't understand this…" he said out loud, defeated and was suddenly surprised by Hiei's presence

"Falling for one of the biggest weaknesses humans have aren't you, fox?" he said with a smirk

"Don't you know how to knock, Hiei?" he said, he was pissed because it was Hiei's fault that he had gotten so nervous before, or at least…he wanted to blame it on him

"Again on a bad mood? Could it be that my little interruption disturbed your moment with that human?" he said, mocking him, wanting to make him angry

"She has a name and it's Hikaru!" he said, gold starting to reflect on his eyes as he turned and glared at Hiei "You better start using it…" he said, lowering his tone and that golden color vanishing almost as quickly as it had appeared

For a moment Hiei was frozen, noticing Kurama's anger, but still he managed to keep his cool and just "hmph'd" while making his way to the windowsill

"Are you coming to Yusuke's party?" Kurama asked, trying to regain control of himself

"Yeah" Hiei answered simply

"I will get ready and then we'll leave…" nothing more was said as Kurama made his way to the shower and was getting ready to pick up Hikaru.

The small hours went by pretty quickly and Kurama and Hiei left for Yusuke's party, they weren't talking, Kurama was still very busy with his thoughts, while Hiei was not really interested. They were walking down the alley and suddenly Kurama turned somewhere else, pretty much to Hiei's discomfort

"Where are you going fox? Isn't the detective's house that way?" he said, pointing at the other way

"Yes, but I have to go pick up Hikaru first" he said, barely glancing at Hiei

"Oh that human girl…is she coming too?" he asked casually, not really wanting to annoy him any more

"Yes, if you want to come with me go ahead, if not then go straight to Yusuke's place" he turned fully to tell him, but to his surprise Hiei wasn't there anymore "I guess he decided to go ahead" he said and walked the rest of the way towards Hikaru's place.

"Oh God Shuichi will be here soon and I'm not ready yet! I must hurry!!" Hikaru said, in a rush because she had fallen asleep for about an hour without realizing "I'm going to take a shower!!!" she yelled for the maid to listen "If Shuichi arrived please let him in!!" he said and ran to the shower

Shortly after this the doorbell rang and the maid greeted Shuichi "oh my, you must be the young man Lady Hikaru mentioned, am I right? Mr. Shuichi is it?" she said with a smile

"yes ma'am, I'm Shuichi Minamino, I came to pick Hikaru up, is she ready yet?" he asked, his chivalrous and politeness charming the maid.

"Oh no dear she's in the shower, but please come in and make yourself comfortable" she said allowing him to pass "Would you like some tea or snack while you wait?" she asked kindly

"No ma'am, thank you for your kindness though" he said and returned the smile

"hmm…this boy seems really polite and reliable" she thought "I think there will be no problem if I leave Lady Hikaru with him, I've heard only wonder of him after all" she studied him from the kitchen while she finished putting her things inside her purse "excuse me young man, but it is about time I leave, would you mind keeping an eye on Lady Hikaru?"

"Oh no ma'am don't worry, I will keep an eye on her" he said, quite surprised that the maid was going to leave him alone there

"I bet you will" she smiled, feeling really confident towards Shuichi "very well then I'll take my leave" she smiled "I hope to see you again very soon Mr. Shuichi" she said making her way to the door "Lady Hikaru!!!" she yelled "I'll be making my way home!! Please take care at the party and have fun!" she said happily and then left.

Hikaru heard her from the shower and for a moment panicked "oh no! please don't leave me alone" she thought and quickly wrapped a towel around her and rushed out of the bathroom, making her way to the living room trying to catch up with her "No wait! Please don't leave!!" she managed to say, but she was too late, for the maid was already gone "It's not fair" she cried "now I'll have to wait all alone…"

Hikaru heard a polite cough and turned around to find Shuichi as red as his hair standing in the middle of the room looking to the other side

"Oh Shuichi! You're already here!! I'm sorry I'm not ready yet I got caught up in a couple of things and well… I couldn't make it in time" she kept explaining moving a little closer to him "Shuichi? Are you listening?" she said, wondering why he wasn't looking at her

"This girl is just wearing just a towel" he thought in panic, aware of how flustered he was "um…Hi-Hikaru…" he whispered not daring to look at her

"What is it?" she said innocently, still wondering until she suddenly felt a little chill up her spine "oh my God…" she simply thought turning as red as a tomato when she realized the chill was because of the cold breezy that reached her exposed skin

To this, Shuichi used up all of his will power not to turn towards her and simply…check her out, after all Hikaru was a really cute girl, desirable for most, and there she was standing with just a towel "no no no…I must fight those thoughts" he thought, fighting himself and always putting his chivalrousness first

Hikaru reacted quickly and was about to make her way back to the bathroom but, to her bad luck, she stepped on a little pool of water she made with her hair and just slipped, but before she kissed the floor she felt a strong arm holding her from the waist, leaving her in a very compromising position "I-I'm….sorry…Shuichi" she managed to say, her heart caught up in her throat while emerald eyes looked right into hers, lips so inviting

"D-Don't worry Hikaru" he said, his face matching his hair in color, his eyes fixed on her "a-are you ok?" he said, trying to get back his own attention while helping her stand straight, still with a hold on her waist

"yes…t-thanks to you I am fine" she said, a small smile escaping her lips due to his closeness

Kurama felt warm by just looking at her smile and couldn't help but respond "that's good to know" he said and slowly let go of her waist and turned around quickly

Hikaru understood and ran upstairs to get dressed, although she was feeling terribly embarrassed with had just happened, she still felt somewhat happy because of Shuichi's reaction, also his smile, it completely melted her heart "He's so kind" she thought as she got dressed "It's the second time we get so close, I could feel his breathing and his lips looked very inviting…so did his eyes…" she said and then denied brushing it off as if it were impossible

Downstairs, Kurama let himself fall in the couch and rested his head back, looking at the ceiling thinking about what had just happened, he was really nervous… now he couldn't help those thoughts he was having all of them involving Hikaru and the scene he had just witnessed "This shouldn't happen…" he thought "I don't know how to face her now without actually feeling so flustered" he said sulking his head on his hands "I have to control myself…and act as if nothing had happened" unfortunately this was going to be useless, considering how stunned he was when he saw Hikaru going down the stairs.

"I'll have to try to get a hold of myself… act naturally, don't let it show Hikaru" she instructed herself and went downstairs "oh God he's staring at me" she thought as soon as she noticed how stunned he was "he must think I'm just a crazy girl… and what happened before… he must be thinking the worst things about me…" she shrugged a little and went to him "I-I'm ready, Shuichi"

"Hikaru… about what happened" he said, looking to the floor in embarrassment

"I'm very sorry Shuichi!!" she quickly interrupted "I-I didn't notice that I was… well… just wearing a towel…what's more I thought you weren't here yet!" she said, pretty desperate in fact

"no no, Hikaru…I'm the one who should be apologizing! I shouldn't have stayed here anyway, it was my fault" he said, very embarrassed with what had just happened

"that's ok Shuichi, I was careless…I'm really sorry" she bowed and apologized, still blushed

"I'm sorry too" he did the same gesture

"so…should we leave now? We'll be late" She told him with a little smile and small blush on her face

"of course! Let's leave" he gestured towards the door and then followed

Both walked in silence, they minds wandering on the previous event until Hikaru's tongue slipped with something she regretted for a second

"Say Shuichi…were you staring" she said absentmindedly "oh no! silly me!!" she slapped herself mentally

"W-what?? When?" he said, becoming nervous obviously knowing what she meant

She looked at his reaction and giggled "why so stiff all of a sudden, are you ok?"

He blushed to this and couldn't help but laugh with her "Let's just say I was startled!" he said embarrassed "oh look! There's Yusuke's house" he announced "ready for the party?" he smiled

She nodded softly "I hope your friends like me" she said feeling butterflies in her stomach

"It'll be fine, I'm sure they'll like you very much! Don't worry, ok?" he reassured her, Hikaru smiled at him and they both went into the apartment building.

_"…the relationship between the heart and the flesh is a complex one"_

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Haaaaaaailooo!!! nOn Morning guys! :) today is update day! I was eager to update X/D I don't know why, but this week felt really long and I couldn't wait for updating this *--* I needed love in my life XD In other news... statistics was total failure x___x we're 35 in my class and so far not even one passed the exam! :O ! we'll cause a riot! X'D so I gotta run to the uni now. I will update sooner, again, If I get **7 reviews** from **7 different users**! Deal? =D I hope you guys are enjoying so far! please stay tuned!

Special thanks to my friend L (**Gravity Angica**) as always for being there for me and again for checking all my mistakes! :D :hearts: Check her out ^^ she's got an awesome Zelda fic going on and she updates every Tuesday!! (If she doesn't I'll bite her! :D :hearts: )

**Kaori Minamino**: I'm glad it was a surprise to you! :D :heart: as always your comments make me happy! you're my most loyal reviewer/reader hope yo have you around longer ^--^ Happy bday too! :Du sorry it's a little late but I left you a Bday comment somewhere BD hope you had an awesome time!!! :hugs:

**Masgp:** i'll make poor Kurama blush a lot X/D I admit he really is out of character but that makes him cute :) :heart: (I think! X/Du) Lastima que tengas muchas cosas que hacer y no puedas actualizar :( pero aun asi estare pendiente! :D Hope to hear form you soon!!

**Daeth101 - Fox Version**: I feel flattered X/D -blush- i'm glad you like it, i'll keep the same fashion for now 7 different reviews and i'll update sooner :) :heart: if not every Wednesday early! Thank you for the review! I hope I did better with mistakes this time X/Du I wrote this being a little sleepy!

Buhbye Everyone! =D see ya soon! BIG BIG! thanks to everyone!! :D :hearts:

* * *


	7. Everyone is out to get us

Summary: is it skepticism or fear towards something unpredictable? Is there a chance of experiencing something new and completely loving it? That is what they will both discover.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho or the titles I will use for the chapters!

R&R plz! Author's note at the end

* * *

**Everyone is out to get us – Far-Less**

_"In this chest…indetermination exists…"_

They both walked up the stairs straight towards Yusuke's apartment and Kurama knocked the door, shortly after he was greeted by Yusuke's loudness

"Yo! Kurama! Man I thought you weren't coming! You're not one to be late!" he said, moving his arm around Kurama's shoulders all buddy-like

"Yes we had a little problem on our way here" he said, trying to forget about what happened in Hikaru's house

"Alright, I see your girlfriend along! Hello hello Hikaru!" Yusuke addressed Hikaru, giving her a huge grin

Hikaru blushed at Yusuke's words while Kurama just glared at him "Chill man, I'm just kidding!" he said letting go of him "how are you doing girl? I'm glad you came!" he said

"Thank you for inviting me Yusuke san" she said, returning the smile

"Naw, Yusuke's fine! So Kurama didn't you tell Hiei about the party?" he asked, curious

"What? Isn't shorty coming?" interrupted Kuwabara "He better doesn't show up here! If he interrupts another moment between my beloved Yukina and me I'll be showing him what a real man is!" he said manly, way too confident

"Oh really? And where's the man? All I see is a stupid oaf" said Hiei who had just appeared behind Kuwabara without him noticing

Kuwabara turned pale and then yelled so loud the entire neighborhood noticed

"You damn shorty!!! Do you wanted to kill me?!!" he yelled, grabbing Hiei from the collar

"It's a pity you didn't die" he said coldly, glares and flares coming from both of them

"what's all the fuss!!! Why was Kuwabara yelling?" a girly voice belonging to the blue haired ferry girl

"Kuwabara san, why did you scream? Are you ok?" came the concerned voice of a smaller green haired girl

"Yusuke! Don't be so loud! You will end up getting kicked out!" another girl, a brunette said

"It wasn't me Keiko!! It was Kuwabara who yelled!" he said defensively

"Yukina chaaaaan!!!" yelled Kuwabara with hearts and rainbows surrounding him while he instantly forgot about Hiei and went straight to Yukina, Hiei with really big desires of killing him.

"ara? And who is this girl?" asked the blue haired girl

"Girls, meet your new friend!" said Yusuke who pulled Hikaru from Kurama's side, who felt a little annoyed for Yusuke's action "Girls, her name is Hikaru! She's friends with Kurama!" he announced

"um…um… nice…nice to meet you all!" said Hikaru both, uncertain and nervous "I am Hikaru! I hope we can get along!" she sweat dropped "Oh God these persons are so cheerful" she thought, feeling overwhelmed but also happy

"Hikaru eh? Nice to meet you! I am Botan!!" said the ferry girl in her usual tone "this is Keiko, Yusuke's girlfriend, and Yukina!" she said addressing to each of them

"Nice to meet you all!" Hikaru bowed

"Come with us to the kitchen Hikaru! Let's leave the boys and go talk girls stuff" said Keiko quickly dragging Hikaru, who didn't pose resistance "You don't mind, do you Kurama?" she asked with a wink

"um sure? That's fine" Kurama blushed, having been figured out by Keiko wasn't something he expected but he still managed to keep his cool

The girls left to the kitchen and Kurama, Kuwabara and Yusuke were left alone (Hiei was out on the balcony)

"I think they're gonna get along just fine" said Yusuke casually

"yeeeees my beloved Yukina seemed really happy, did you see her face? Those beautiful eyes were shining!!" said Kuwabara, still surrounded by rainbows and hearts

"…I..didn't really see any of that" Yusuke sweat dropped " but Keiko and Botan seemed to like her, and she's already been included in their girls stuff thing, they'll be just fine" he smiled "what do you think Kurama?"

Kurama was totally unaware of Yusuke's question, his mind was busy wondering if Keiko had him really figured out, he felt somewhat scared of her telling something to Hikaru "Perhaps I'll have to talk to her so she won't tell?" he thought "So you really have feelings for that human girl?" Hiei interrupted his thoughts, again, but the only response he got was Kurama's silence. Indeed, he had already realized that he had feelings for Hikaru, but still couldn't manage to understand and so, refused tell.

"Kurama?" said Yusuke, waving a hand in front of his eyes "man snap out it!" he said a little louder, still waving his hand in front of her blank stare, he was getting angry since he was being ignored "KURAMA!!!!!!!! STOP THINKING ABOUT HIKARU FOR A SEC WILL YA?!!!!!!" he yelled, drawing back Kurama to earth

"I-I wasn't thinking about her!!" he almost yelled back, an obvious blush on his cheeks

"Did someone call my name?" asked Hikaru from the kitchen's door with her cheerful smile

"Yeah! Kurama here was just- -" tried to say Yusuke before getting his mouth covered by Kurama's hand

"No, it's nothing! Don't worry!" answered Kurama, returning her smile

"Ok then! I'll go back with the girls" she smiled, especially for Kurama who was still covering Yusuke's mouth

"Sure!" He told her, and then threatened Yusuke in a very low tone "Say something like that again and I will kill you, Yusuke"

"Riiiiiiight!" said Yusuke, feeling nervous at Kurama's change of tone towards him "I'll go check on Kuwabara and Hiei, keep them from fighting again!!" he said and quickly left to save Kuwabara from Hiei's katana

Kurama just leaned against the wall and watched how the all quarreled in the balcony "This of hiding my feelings, with friends like this, is going to be really hard" he sighted and looked how all the girls came out of the kitchen wondering what the noise was

"You're friends are really cheerful, Shuichi! I really like them very much!" appeared the voice of Hikaru, who was now leaning against the wall next to Kurama

"Yes they're always like this" he pointed and the guys fighting "Did you enjoy your time with the girls?" he asked smiling at her tenderly

Her heart skipped a beat and she nodded happy "Yes! They're all so nice Shuichi! And they're very funny! Botan is really cheerful! Keiko looks a little stricter but she's also pure love! And and Yukina also! Although she looks shy she is really cute! I like them very much!!" she told him excited

He laughed softly, his smile never leaving his face "I'm really glad you're enjoying here with them"

They both chatted never losing their smiles. Keiko, who was watching from a side, was confirming her thoughts on Kurama having feelings for Hikaru and Hikaru having them for him, but she still wondered why they haven't yet confessed to each other. She was going to find out.

"Shuichi?" Hikaru whispered to his ear, suddenly noticing the short dark man in a corner "Who is that guy over there?" pointing at Hiei

"Oh, that's Hiei" he said simply

"The one you talked me about? Your best friend?" she said cheerful "can you introduce him to me? Pretty pretty please?" she said, making him puppy eyes

"Are you sure you want to meet him?" he said sweat dropping "he's not really a people person so.. . he might be rude!" he warned her

"Come on! You're exaggerating, I want to meet him!" her smile big

"very well, I'll introduce him to you" he smiled back "Hey Hiei! Come here for a sec!" he called, to his surprise Hiei came

"What do you want?" of course his surly attitude up at all time

"Look, I want you to meet Hikaru" he looked back at Hikaru who just stood there shyly "She's a friend from school, I bet you've already heard her name, right?" he said, obviously meaning that he wanted Hiei to call her by her name

"So just a friend from school huh?" she thought a little disappointed "Hello!" she said with a smile "Nice to meet you, Hiei!"

Hiei just looked at her, without saying a word. Yusuke and Kuwabara called Kurama so he left them for a moment and went where the two brutes were standing.

"Why is he just staring at me" she thought, feeling uneasy by his intense stare "he makes me a little nervous!" she sweat dropped

"Hmph…nice to meet you too…" He said and then went back to the balcony, leaving Hikaru there

"I'm back! Sorry I left" said Kurama " so… how did you like him?"

"I think…he's really short on words" she paused "but I think he's a kind person" she smiled at Kurama, who was impressed by her answer

"Deep down…he is a good person" he told her, hearing Hiei's words on his mind

"She's not that bad I guess… now that I see her closely I realize your taste for women hasn't changed at all" he said mocking him and then left his mind

"I think he likes you" Kurama told Hikaru, trying not to get bothered by Hiei's words

"How would you know that?" she asked, obviously curious

"Let's call it a hunch" he smiled

"Kurama!! Hikaru!! Come over here guys!" said Botan's cheerful voice "We're going to play 'spin the bottle' come join us!" Yusuke announced, obviously intending to get Kurama to either kiss or at least confess his feelings for Hikaru

"I think I'll pa- -" tried to utter Kurama, fully aware of Yusuke's intentions, but was interrupted by Hikaru's loud approval towards the game

"We're coming!!" she yelled and held Kurama's hand, much to his surprise "Let's go, Shuichi!" she said happily and dragged him so he couldn't refuse

"Are you going to play Hiei?" asked Yusuke

"No"

"Come on Hiei, join us for a change!" insisted Botan

"I said no!" he repeated

"What? You afraid of a simple game shorty??" teased Kuwabara, trying to bother him

"Shut up you oaf! I'm not interested in such stupid games"

"Please Hiei, come join us it'll be fun" said Yukina in a very sweet voice

"… fine… I'll play" he said simply, unable to refuse a request from his sister

"Yukina, you're persuasive powers are really to be admired!" sweat dropped Hikaru, Yukina just giggled and so the game started.

It had been going on for a while, so far Keiko had kissed Yusuke, Yukina had kissed Hiei twice, much to Kuwabara's discomfort he had to Kiss Yusuke once same as Hikaru, and Kurama had kissed Botan and Yukina, all kisses were friendly though but the round they were about to start had a change of rules, this time kisses couldn't be in the base of the neck but instead in the lips (Yusuke's idea)

Kurama wasn't feeling comfortable with this new fashion since he had already seen Yusuke kissing Keiko and Kuwabara in an attempt of kissing Yukina before Hiei threatened his life, he was afraid that someone who was not him would have to kiss Hikaru, luckily so far no one had and it was his turn to spin.

"I guess I should just get over with it…" he said and just decided to spin the bottle, Hiei was feeling bored so he thought things would get interesting if he conveniently made the bottle stop

"I wonder on who is it going to land on" Hikaru thought as the saw the bottle slowing down

"Let's see what will you do now fox" Hiei told telepathically to Kurama and made the bottle stop on Hikaru

"Well well well! Check this out!" Yusuke grinned, Kurama, you'll have to kiss Hikaru now!" his grin getting bigger

"WHAT?!?!" both, Kurama and Hikaru exclaimed as they saw the bottle and they looked at each other blushed, not knowing what to do.

"I-is he really going to kiss me?" she thought and shrugged in place not daring to look at him

"what am I going to do?" Kurama thought, also troubled at the moment "Damn you Hiei…" he glared at the shorter man unsure of what to do now

_"…Love"_

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Hi hi hiiiiii!!!!! well guys here is the update! I'm doing it from the uni cause I had to come early to do some important stuff XDu actually I have to be from 7am to 7pm .... summing up in 12 hours of suffering XDu If I must speak the truth...I almost forgot about the update for being so tangled up in stuff __ !!! but here it is! :D as always in time!! I hope you enjoy this chapter XDu it's a little off character but I think it's ok u_u or at leat I hope XDu please review and let me know! :D 3 Loooooove to everyone guys!

Special thanks to my friend L (**Gravity Angica**) as always for being there for me and again for checking all my mistakes! :D :hearts: Check her out ^^ she's got an awesome Zelda fic going on and she updates every Tuesday!! (If she doesn't I'll bite her! :D :hearts: )

**Kaori Minamino**: Your comments ALWAYS! cheer me up XD doesn't matter if you tell me a million times it's cute It still make me as happy as if it were the first time! :D thank you so much!!

**Daeth101 - Fox Version**: Thank you so much for the review!! :D I couldn't get all the reviews for the update but here's the weekly update as always! :D anyway I really hope you enjoy this update! although i must admit there isn't much chaos as I think i expected! hope you enjoy anyway ^___^ :hearts:again thank you for the update! :D hope to have you around!

Buhbye Everyone! =D see ya soon! :hearts:

* * *


	8. I Wish

Summary: is it skepticism or fear towards something unpredictable? Is there a chance of experiencing something new and completely loving it? That is what they will both discover.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho or the titles I will use for the chapters!

R&R plz! Author's note at the end

* * *

**I Wish – Semisonic**

_"This maiden…she lived with no other thought than to love…"_

Keiko noticed their distress and thought it'd be best not to pull things too much so she lent them a hand "Yusuke this game is getting boring" she said pouting at him

Botan seemed to also notice and she followed Keiko's actions "Yes guys, we've been on this for a long while now, let's do something else!"

"You bummers, things were getting good!!" he scowled "what'cha wanna do then?" he asked, looking at how relieved Hikaru and Kurama seemed to be

"LET'S DRINK OURSELVES OUT!!!!" said Kuwabara really loud, to his luck everyone agreed to his proposition and so they all started business with the bottles of wine they found on Yusuke's kitchen

As they all started drinking Kurama went out to the balcony where Hiei was "Why did you do that" he asked

"I was bored…" Hiei asked simply "Why did you hesitate"

"…"

"I thought you liked the girl, isn't that what humans do with those feelings?" Hiei asked

"It's not as simple as you put it… I admit I really wanted to kiss her but I don't know about her, I can't be so selfish"

"You don't know if she wanted or not" Hiei said, and then went back inside, leaving Kurama to wonder about it.

While those two were talking outside, Keiko took Hikaru to the kitchen "What is it Keiko? What did you want to ask me?" she asked innocently, trying not to think about kissing Shuichi

"Hikaru, do you like Kurama?" she asked bluntly

"w-what do you mean, Keiko?" she smiled uncomfortable "we're just friends!!" she was getting nervous "She caught me!" she thought

"Yes but… do you like him?" she asked again "It's ok, you can tell me, I promise not to tell anyone" her smile making Hikaru feel more comfortable

"we-well… I do like him… and when he had to kiss there, my heart skipped a beat and well... I really wanted to kiss him, but on the other hand I don't know what he thinks or feels towards me..." she confessed and slumped a little

"Then why don't you just tell him?, like that you'd know!"

"It's not as easy as you put it Keiko!!" she sweat dropped "I get really nervous when I'm around him! But at the same time… I feel really comfortable…"

Keiko smiled at her, sympathizing with her situation "I think you should let him know, who knows? Maybe you'd get surprised!" she patted Hikaru's head and went back to the living room in a failed attempt of stopping Yusuke from getting wasted

"Tell him how I feel?... perhaps… it'd be worth giving it a try!" She thought and then went out to join everyone else

It became later and Yusuke and Kuwabara were already drunk and knocked out, since they both chocked down the whole bottle of wine on Hiei he had beat them to a pulp before passing out on a corner. Yukina and Keiko didn't drink much, they were just taking care of the two men in the floor, Kurama wasn't in the mood for drinking, while Hikaru and Botan had a bit too much to drink.

"Hey Hikaru" Kurama poked her softly "aren't you having too much to drink?"

"Oh come on Shuichi! I'm fine!" she said, obviously too happy due to the alcohol

"We should be leaving soon…it's getting late"

"Just a little moooore" she begged "we'll leave in a bit! I'm having fun here!" she said and he couldn't deny

"Fine…just a little more and then we'll leave"

"Thank youuuuu~!" she said in a sing-a-song tone and went back to whatever she was doing/talking about with the girls

Kurama walked out and leaned in the balcony's bars "This is starting to get boring…" Kurama thought, feeling the breeze out there

"Ku-ra-ma~!" singed Botan's cheerful voice, obviously too far gone in wine

"Hey there Botan, what is it?" he asked with indifference, rather impressed towards her drunken attitude

"Ku-ra-ma~! When will you tell Hikaru that you're in love with her?" she said innocently, too drunk to measure her comments

Kurama could just stare at her blankly "I…don't know what you mean, Botan" he said trying to avoid the subject, but it was useless

"Come on Kurama, don't give me that" she said and hugged his arm "I know you're in love with her, you should just tell her!"

Kurama turned his face away, trying to ignore Botan but he just couldn't…he knew she was right.

Back in the living room Hikaru was still drinking, considering whether she should tell Shuichi or not "what would he say? Mmm…what if he doesn't like me?" fear getting into her "well if he reject me then that's just that… things would stay the same…right?" she questioned herself "and what if… we don't talk to each other anymore?" she was just a bunch of doubt "no no, I can't think like that… I'll go tell him right now! Let it be whatever it's meat to be!" she finally decided and made his way towards the balcony where she saw Kurama and Botan together in a somewhat romantic display to call it something "Botan?" she asked herself and kept looking, there they were, she saw her hugging his arm and then falling into a hug "what is this?" she felt her chest tighten at what she was being witness of, no words came from her mouth she just stood there watching in silence.

"Botan I think you've had way too much to drink! Shouldn't you just call it a night?" Kurama said, feeling uncomfortable with Botan clinging to him like that

"Oh come on Kurama! Don't change the subject" she smiled, her words clumsy "I've noticed how nervous you get when she's around, also I can tell you really wanted to kiss her back when we were playing!" she winked "You can't hide those things from my hawk eye!" she said proud and shortly after passed out falling on his arms

"I can't believe even Botan noticed…" he said, holding her so she wouldn't fall "Am I that obvious?" he pondered "oh well…she's so drunk that I really doubt she'll remember any of this in the morning!" he concluded and then picked her up to take her inside "Hikaru? What are you doing there?" he asked when he saw her standing near the balcony's door

"uh…um I was… I just looking for you!" she half lied, obviously hurt because of what she had seen and completely misunderstood.

"Are you ready to leave?" he asked, she barely nodded in response "well give me a sec so I leave Botan in the couch and then I'll walk you home, is that ok?"

"Sure…that's fine" she tried to smile "I'll be waiting by the door" she said and gave him the back, giving clumsy steps towards the door, starting to feel really affected because of the alcohol, or was it because of what she had seen?

Kurama left Botan in the couch and then looked at everyone else "I guess tomorrow they won't wake up too cheerful" he sweat dropped, thinking about the hangover they would all suffer from while he made his way towards Hikaru who was waiting "ready?" he said with a smile she seemed to have ignored

"Yes…let's go" she said and started walking down the hall, leaving him behind

"weird… she must be tired" he quickly caught up to her and both went down the stairs

"Why do I feel so sad…" she thought, her vision becoming blurry and her steps clumsier "he's nothing of mine anyway…we're just…friends" she sulked "right? Just friends…"

"Hikaru?" Kurama asked "are you ok? You're seem to be really distracted"

"Oh, am I? Sorry Shuichi I guess my mind was somewhere else! I'm fine…" she said but shortly after she tripped and would've kissed the floor if it weren't for Kurama who took a hold of her arm just in time

"Doesn't seem to me like you're fine" he said with a frown

"I just had a bit too much to drink and I felt dizzy for a sec, thanks for getting a hold of me!" she said

"Are you sure? You seem a little off this world and somewhat sad" he looked at her concerned "did anything happen?" he said, both of them standing right in front of Yusuke's building

She lowered her head and fidgeted with her hands, choosing the correct words "Shuichi…may I ask you something?" she said, her cheeks starting to feel warm

"Of course you can, ask anything you want" he said with a smile, but his voice concerned

"D-do you…like someone?" she asked, it was barely a whisper but it got to Kurama's ears clearly

"I…" he started "What am I going to tell her… should I tell her that I like her?" he thought, looking at her while she stared at the ground "Actually I - -" he started again but was interrupted by a nervous Hikaru

"I'm sorry!" she apologized honestly "I shouldn't ask those things… I'm sorry for troubling you Shuichi!" she forced a smile and started walking "let's just go home yes?"

"I do"

"What?" frozen

"I do…like someone" he confessed

"So he does like Botan huh?" she though, unable to smile "she's really lucky!" she said as cheerful as she could, still giving him the back

"So she doesn't realize…" Kurama felt somewhat disappointed at her response "but I have the feeling it is unrequited love, for she hasn't noticed my feelings"

"You'll see, she'll notice" she assured "after all…you're too much of a sweetie to go unnoticed" she said and leaned a little on a light pole that was on the way, since she felt she was going to lose here balance

"Hope you're right" he smiled and walked towards her "here…I'll carry you" he said and kneeled in front of her, his back facing her

"Y-you don't have to do that! I'm perfectly able to walk" she protested

"I know you are, but you'll end up tripping" he joked "come on, get on my back, I can take you"

She hesitated for a moment but then gave in to the drowsiness and obeyed, getting comfortable on his back

Little they managed to walk when a strangely convenient rain started pouring, making both, Hikaru and Kurama feel happy since it'd delay their walk back home giving them more time to spend together, alone. Hikaru left a wide smile escape her lips, with Kurama happened the same thing, but of course both of them completely ignorant to what the other was feeling at the moment.

Kurama looked up at the sky and felt the little drops falling on his face "if it starts to rain we'll have to take shelter somewhere before going on unless we want to get wet" he thought, ignoring the warmth he felt on his back because of Hikaru "on the other hand…"

"on the other hand if it starts to rain and we go inside a building or into some covered place to get shelter…"Hikaru thought and smiled "we could actually spend some time alone!" she was about to cheer for the circumstances, but a frown and the memory of what she had seen at Yusuke's house replaced her joy, making her slump a bit

"We should take shelter under a tree, see if the rain passes, don't you think?" Kurama finally spoke, feeling more drops falling

"Sure…let's do that" Hikaru answered, obvious sadness in her tone of voice

"What's wrong with her? She's been acting all weird since we left the house…"he thought, quickly making his way under a big tree since the rain was getting stronger "I guess we'll have to stay here for a bit" he told Hikaru and let her off his back

"Yes…"she said absentmindedly, feeling better from her dizziness "Hope this weather doesn't get worse" she sighted and looked up at the sky

"Are you ok? You seem to be a little off" Kurama asked her again in a concerned voice

"I'm just tired…nothing to be worried about" she forced a smile and rubbed her arms feeling a little cold

"…" Kurama just looked at her and took off his jacket "What's wrong?" he paused and stretched it out towards her "but this time I would like to hear the truth" he said in a somewhat serious tone, but with his kind smile still in place

Hikaru shrugged and took the jacket without uttering a word, while Kurama just looked at her waiting for an answer "I just… I'm just… gah forget it it's just something silly" she said while covering herself with the jacket, leaving strands of hair fall down her face

Kurama glanced at her and was about to dig in further, but he restrained himself and just pointed out the fact that the rain seemed lighter "we should get going, maybe if we hurry we won't get caught under the rain"

Hikaru just nodded and made her way along with Kurama, rain pouring down on them, thoughts flooding Hikaru's mind "why her… why was Botan…I wish it were me…"

_"…and be loved by me"_

* * *

**Author's Notes:** hello hello guys! morning to everyone! well as every Wednesday here is the update! I'm not really sure of this chapter, I don't know what's wrong with me xDu but I hope it'll be of your liking, if not feel free to tell me! unfortunately I wont be answering to reviews today cause i'm in a rush x_x i must hurry to the university ;__; this week sucks... anyway thank you all for reading and reviewing i appreciate it so very much!!! please stay with me longer. Buhbye~!

* * *


	9. A Goodnight Sleep

Summary: is it skepticism or fear towards something unpredictable? Is there a chance of experiencing something new and completely loving it? That is what they will both discover.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho or the titles I will use for the chapters!

R&R plz! Author's note at the end

* * *

**A Goodnight Sleep - The Starting Line**

_"Don't forget your smile again…"_

They walked silently, their pace fast due to the rain that was falling. Although the drops were thin, it was enough to soak them, fortunately Hikaru still had Kurama's jacket so she wasn't getting as wet as he was, not like she would've been bothered by it anyway since she was too drowned in her thoughts, hopes dropping.

They both ran towards the door and took shelter under the cute little roof on top, just in time since the rain had just started to pour even harder than it was before "This rain doesn't seem like it'll stop anytime soon…" Kurama said, trying to break the silence

"Yeah…" Hikaru answered

"Hikaru, please tell me what's wrong with you" he begged "You're not your usual self"

"I don't want to talk about it! Just leave it like that!!" she snapped and quickly apologized noticing how Kurama flinched a little due to the harshness on her voice "I didn't…mean to sound so harsh…" she said and covered her face with her hands "I just don't know what's wrong with me…I'm just feeling sad" an arm suddenly moving around her shoulders "w-what?" she thought, forcing her mind to relate what was going on, but it was impossible

"If you felt bad why didn't you tell me before?" He frowned, covering her with his arms, holding her tight "Don't you trust me? Aren't we friends?"

Hikaru was motionless, although Kurama's words reached her ears, her mind refused to process them and come up with an answer. She just stood there, wrapped on his arms feeling safer than ever. For a moment Hikaru forgot about all the thoughts roaming in her mind, she didn't care about what she had seen, didn't care about how wet they were, the cold, the rain, nothing mattered and for a moment time stopped for her and the only sound she could really hear was the one coming from her own heart, it felt as if it were dancing with joy.

"I don't want him to let go…" she thought and slowly hugged his waist, burying her face on his chest

Kurama, unsure of his own actions, was about to let go when he felt Hikaru's arms wrapping around his waist, her face burying on his chest. His heart raced faster than ever, neither words not thoughts came to him, the moment that had seemed like an eternity to them had barely lasted some minutes.

Hikaru could feel Kurama's heart beating fast, it made her happy. Although she couldn't quite grasp the reason she felt so much better, she felt safe and important.

Reluctantly Hikaru let go of him slowly, he corresponded and both stood there looking at the ground. Hikaru was blushed, nervous, while Kurama was uncertain.

"What am I doing…"he thought "what's this?" he placed his hand on his chest not really sure of what was going on "I hadn't felt this before… all of a sudden it feels warm and it runs through my entire body" He said and looked at Hikaru who still held her head down "Is it… because of her?" he unconsciously smiled, his eyes meeting with hers leaving him surprised and motionless. At that moment he just wanted to sweep her off her feet with a kiss, he wasn't even sure why he felt so attracted to her at the moment, but it was the only thing he wanted to do.

"Are you ok Shuichi?" Hikaru asked, a slight blush on her cheeks noticing as he stared at her

"I-I'm fine!!" he said quickly, his blush deepening "I think I should be leaving now" he turned and was about to make his way home until he felt Hikaru grabbing his sleeve

"Will you leave with this rain? Don't you see the sky is almost falling out there??" she said, really worried for him getting sick

He smiled nicely at her, not wanting to face her "It's ok, I'll just run home, I'm going to be fine"

"Stay here" she said bluntly

"What??" he turned around and faced her, staring in disbelief

Hikaru instantly turned 12 shades of red and started fidgeting with her hands "I just… I mean…" she continued to stammer "Oh God what have I just said" she cried inwardly "w-well Shuichi…it's really pouring out s-so why don't you stay here the night?" she finally managed to say

Kurama swallowed the lump on his throat and asked if that was ok, Hikaru nodded and just dragged him inside with her "It's getting cold out here" she shivered and lead him to the living room, her cheerful self was back

"At least she's acting more like herself again" Kurama smiled and rubbed himself feeling cold since he was wet. He looked around and then at Hikaru who had just sneezed "Bless you" he smiled

"Thank you" she smiled back

"You should get off those wet clothes" he advised, blushing to the mental images that came to him

"Perhaps I should" She said pulling a little his jacket, revealing her wet clothes, too innocent to notice water makes clothes a little transparent

Kurama turned to the side and tried as much as he could not to look "Don't do that, dummy…don't you notice that what's under is showing??" He said mentally and then sneezed

"I wonder what's up with him" she thought, finding it curious that he suddenly turned to face the other side "I'll get you a towel Shuichi, wait here"

"Thanks" he nodded and finally turned to look at her when she was leaving the room "I can't handle this" he said out loud, running his fingers through his hair, moving it out of sight

Hikaru came back shortly after and gave him a towel "There you go! Better dry yourself or you'll get sick!" she said motherly-like and then went straight to her room to change

"She sure knows how to be bossy" Kurama sweat dropped and started drying his hair "I didn't notice I had gotten this wet" he thought looking at himself and decided to take off his upper shirt and stay only with the white muscle shirt he was wearing underneath

Meanwhile Hikaru was on her room changing her clothes "much better, now that I'm dry!" she said happily, looking at her reflection in the mirror "I better make my way back to the living room" she thought, grabbed a blanket and went downstairs to where she had left Shuichi "… h-hot" she said as soon as she caught a glimpse at Shuichi's back

"Hm? What was that?" Kurama asked as he turned to face her

Hikaru blushed madly at her own stupidity and just stretched the blanket at him "H-here…I brought this so you could cover up from the cold…" she said and grabbed his wet shirt "I'll go put this in the drying machine yup?" she quickly turned and went into the laundry room

"So she thinks I'm hot…" he told himself "Am I hot?" he chuckled to this and sat in the couch waiting

"I'm such an idiot" Hikaru thought while leaving his clothes to dry in the machine" I have to be careful with my own thoughts now that he's around" she thought while preparing some citrus cinnamon tea for both "…at least for tonight" she decided and went back after the tea was ready

"What a pretty house, it's quite big actually" Kurama thought while looking towards his surroundings

"I'm back!!" Hikaru greeted "Sorry for taking so long Shuichi, I was making some tea to warm us up" she said with a smile and handed him a cup

"Thank you" he said and took the cup "You didn't have to bother though" he smiled and moved to the side leaving space for her to sit

"Of course I had to! What would you, my guest, think of me, the hostess, if I left you here to freeze?" she said playfully

"Well I, the guest, would say you, the hostess, felt I was too high in temperature already" he said and took a sip from his tea, teasing her for what she had said before

Hikaru almost choked on her tea and burned a little "Silly!!" she blushed

Kurama could only laugh and continued to drink his tea "Hikaru, do you live here all by yourself?" he asked curious

"I live here alone! My only company is the maid you saw earlier" she said, her tone slowly lowering since she remembered her little towel incident from before

"It really is a big house" he said somewhat amazed

"Yup! My mom always wanted to live in a big house with garden and stuff so this was my dad's wedding present" she said and smiled "My mom passed away when I was very little, so I don't remember her too well, and my dad was in the wrong place and the wrong time and was shot by a thief who was escaping from the police…" her smile fading "It was about 3 or 4 years ago"

"…" Kurama shrugged a little and just looked at her

"But that's already past water!! Sorry I brought up such topic!" she patted his shoulder and grinned "How 'bout you Shuichi? Do you live alone?"

"Hmmm…you could say that, my mom is pretty weak of health so most of the time she's at the hospital with my stepfather" he said staring blankly at the tea "This tea tastes really good" he said changing the subject

"Yup! It's citrus cinnamon! My personal favorite" Hikaru replied happily, and told him the story behind her likes for the tea.

Kurama listened with interest, really enjoying her story since it was funny and somewhat weird "I never thought that'd be your reason for liking this specific tea" he laughed

"It was really funny back then, and ever since it has been my favorite!" she smiled and put the cup in the coffee table, rubbing her arms a little

"Are you cold?" he asked, also putting the cup down

"Just a little, it's getting a bit chilly with this rain and all"

"Here" he smiled and lifted his arm along with the blanket covering "I'll share the blanket, move closer"

Hikaru blushed a bit and nodded, unable to refuse "If I start bothering you, just let me know and I'll move yes?" she said and sat really close to him

"Stop worrying about those things" he smiled "Of course you won't bother me" he said while covering her with the blanket

"mmm… I was just making sure" she pouted and stood there, rubbing her arms under the blankets

"You will never be a bother to me" he smiled and moved his arm around her shoulders "better?" he said with an irresistible smile

"Y-yes" she said shyly "Much better" she said and closed her eyes, resting in the warmth of his arm "Whenever he's close, even when we're at opposite ends I feel so good just to know he's there...it's just as if he were there only for me" a smile forming on her lips "I wish it were that way" she thought, falling asleep shortly after

"I wonder what this girl thinks…" Kurama thought and look at Hikaru's sleeping figure "When I'm with her I feel…different" he thought, staring at her "as if…something that was missing before is no longer lost"

"Shuichi~" Hikaru mumbled

"Hm? Are you awake?" he whispered, looking at her with curiosity

"mmm… Shuichi~ don't eat all the cake" she complained "Share at least a bit with me~" she begged, with a rather cute expression her face and then hugged him as if he were a plushy

Kurama could only chuckle, letting her be "just a dream" he started playing with her hair, wondering what her dream was like and slowly fell asleep by her side

_"…or I'll sleep in endless pain"_

* * *

**Author's Notes:** AHHHHH!!!!!!! Guys i'm a mess right now! XDu i'm late for the uni and I have an exam and and and many many things to do!! x___x luckily i have a backup of two more chappies so I won't delay with my updates but bear with me for not answering to your reviews ;___; i DO read them all and appreciate them with all my heart! :D thanks to those who commented, to my loyal readers and to everyone! I read all the reviews said the last chappie was sad...yeah I know ;_; i dislike writting sad stuff but it'll straighten up, I couldn't bear the misunderstanding I made them have XD so i'll try to fix it here, hope you guys enjoy! Gotta Run! x__x buhbye everyone!!!

PS: CHECK GRAVITY ANGICA AND HER FIC FILLED WITH AWESOMNESS AND EPICNESS!! :D :hearts:

* * *


	10. I Don't Know

Summary: is it skepticism or fear towards something unpredictable? Is there a chance of experiencing something new and completely loving it? That is what they will both discover.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho or the titles I will use for the chapters!

R&R plz! Author's note at the end

* * *

**I Don't Know – Bowling for Soup**

_"Can I say you…"_

"Shuichi!!" she cried "Don't eat all the cake! Don't be a meanie~ leave me at least a tiny bite!!" she begged while she was going after him around the living room, someone's laughter reaching her ears

"You don't know when to give up, do you?" the voice said in a teasing tone

Everyone and everything that was in the room with Hikaru disappeared, leaving only the dish with the piece of cake to fall on her hands "cake!!" she smiled

"…"

"oh my God and it's SO delicious!!!" she said, finally trying the cake

"This girl…" he sighted "She's so unpredictable!" he said and burst out in laughter

"hm?" Hikaru heard the laughter and fixed her gaze towards the tailed man she was already used to see in her dreams "Oh it's you! Oh God you must try this cake! It's absolutely delicious!" she ran up to him and offered him a bite "It has chocolate, and strawberries, and and the base, the muffin is really soft! And it has a bit of liqueur too! I just love it!" she told him, really excited about the yummy cake

"I don't like sweets" he told her with a smile

"ow bummer! How can you not like sweets! They're amazing! They make your mood rise and well…we all have earned a sudden uplift in our moods!!" her smile wide

"The only thing I earned in life was death" he said coldly, making Hikaru's smile vanish

"You're so gloomy all the time…" she said putting down her cake "Why..."

"…"

"Why is it that cake doesn't make you happy?!" she scowled

He could've fallen anime like to her silly comment, but decided to keep his cool and tried to figure out this girl, but he couldn't "everything falls apart…even the people who never frown eventually break down" he looked at her, serious " I think that's your case little girl"

"My name is Hikaru! Not little girl!" she told him with a pout on her face

He just remained silent, surprised by her actions (and expressions XD)

"What is yours?" she asked with a tender smile

"Youko" he answered simply

"well, Youko, nice to meet you" she stretched a hand at him

"Hikaru huh?" he said with indifference while looking at her hand

"Yup! And from now on you and I will be friends" she said overconfident

"Are you sure you want to trust me?"

"That's what friends do, they trust each other and are always there in good and bad!" she smiled

"Hikaru…I'll try to remember that name"

"Oh I'm sure you won't forget it!" she said with a finger pointing straight at his forehead "cause if you do…then I will make you eat tons of sweets!"

Youko laughed out loud and nodded "very well, it's fair"

Youko's image slowly faded from her sight, leaving her with a wide smile "so Youko? I like him better when he smiles" she told herself before slowly awakening from her slumber

Hikaru had been dreaming with Youko for the past months, she was already used to his presence and she wasn't bothered at all, actually she was feeling really happy although she didn't know his story or why was he in her dreams she felt pleased that, at least, now she could call him by his name

"It was quite a nice dream" she thought and started moving, feeling something holding her waist "hm? Am I tangled or something?" She opened her eyes slowly only to find Kurama's face a few centimeters from hers "I…forgot he stayed here the night" she blushed due to the closeness between them "He looks really peaceful when sleeping" she smiled "Perhaps I should enjoy this a little longer" she smiled shyly and snuggled in his chest

About an hour passed and Kurama moved a little, starting to wake up "I sure slept deep, I wonder what time it is already" he wondered and looked down at Hikaru who was still snuggled on his chest "Hikaru, are you awake?" he whispered really low in case she were still asleep

A little movement

"Hik- -" his sentence was cut short by Hikaru's sudden move, which made their faces be no more than a couple of centimeters away from each other

Both turned red as cherries and instantly moved, Hikaru jumped to the other side of the couch just like a cat would do if you stepped on his tail while Kurama just crawled as he could to the opposite side

"…"

"…"

No, the silence didn't last long. They started laughing at each other, but it was the kind of laughter that makes one think 'Is this funny? Or am I just laughing to look stupid enough for him/her not to care about my actions' anyway they grew silent after a minute or so unwilling to look at each other.

While their silent eternity took place Kurama was wondering why was it about Hikaru that made him feel so strong, yet so weak. He couldn't quite grasp why did she make him feel such peace inside, she made him feel complete, all that he was feeling couldn't be put in words.

Hikaru on the other hand was just blushing trying to figure out what to do, but every time she tried to look at Kurama he was trying just the same thing and they just kept avoiding each other

"I-I think I should be leaving" Kurama finally spoke, truth be told he didn't wanted to leave but he wasn't sure about these feelings he had "I need to get away from her until I figure out what this is…" he thought with an unknown sadness

Hikaru nodded, but the truth is that she didn't want him to leave "I'll go get your shirt, I left it on the drying machine last night" with that she made her way to the laundry room and shortly after she returned with his shirt

"Thanks for letting me stay here, Hikaru" he said "I guess I'll be seeing you soon" he forced a smile and turned to leave

"Shuichi wait!" Hikaru said, or more like it slipped her tongue

"Yes?" He turned, a distant look in his eyes

"N-no…nothing" she forced a smile too "I'll be seeing you on Monday then…"

"very well…goodbye then" he bowed and then left

"Yes…goodbye…" she barely whispered and closed the door slowly

Kurama wasn't feeling very well, it was still pretty early and he didn't want to go home so instead he decided to take a walk. He wasn't feeling like talking at the moment, he was too drowned with his thoughts, wondering what those strange feelings were; he didn't like to admit it but he was feeling so uncertain and at some point so weak towards these things that his uneasiness was awakening some fear deep within him.

"Ku-ra-ma!" said out loud a familiar voice

"great …company" he sighted and turned to greet Botan who was approaching him "Good morning Botan, what are you doing around here" he tried to talk and act like his usual self, hiding his worries from Botan

"Koenma sama gave me the whole weekend free! So I thought I would come and do some shopping, you know update my wardrobe, how 'bout you?" she said in her usual cheerful tone

"Just went out for a walk, I don't really have anything to do right now"

"Is that so? I would love to have some company!" she said, somewhat suggesting

Kurama couldn't refuse "I guess I could do that" he forced a smile "perhaps some of Botan's good mood could get into me" he thought, still he wasn't as concerned about his mood as he was for Hikaru and his strange feelings

"I was about to buy a sweet on that bakery" she pointed out "Hikaru told me that the apple sweets there were excellent" she grinned

"Yes, I've heard that from her as well…she loves sweets" he said absentmindedly, the mention of Hikaru's name not really helping his worries

"Are you ok Kurama" Botan smiled and waved a hand in front of his face "You seem to be worried" she said, as they both sat on a table inside the bakery

"I'm fine Botan, just thinking about some things" he answered, asking the waitress for a citrus cinnamon tea

"Isn't that Hikaru's favorite?" Botan asked with an 'innocent' smile

Kurama hadn't even noticed he ordered Hikaru's favorite "Is it? I didn't know that" he smiled, trying to stay cool

"So tell me Kurama, did you ask her out for a date?" she winked, eating her apple sweet

"What?!" he almost choked on the hot tea

Botan giggled and smiled at him "come on, it could be fun! It'd be like…an afternoon between friends!" she said

"What if she says no?" He asked, completely falling for Botan's trick

"So you DO want a date with her!" she laughed

"I can't believe I just fell for Botan's trick…" he sighted and drank his tea in silence

"Trust me, she won't say no" she said as she ate her sweet

"How are you so sure?" he asked

"Well I just- -Oh look! Isn't that Hikaru?" she interrupted herself, her short attention span somewhat disturbing for Kurama

"Botan don't- -" he couldn't even finish when Botan had already called Hikaru who, just like Kurama, thought it'd be a good idea to grab some fresh air

"Did I hear my name just now?" Hikaru thought and looked around, searching for a familiar face

"Hikaru, Hikaru here!!" yelled an anxious Botan, waving and jumping to be noticed

"What am I going to do now…"thought Kurama in defeat "I'll just act as nothing happened" he lied to himself, and tried to act naturally

"Hello there Botan, how have you been" Hikaru smiled, greeting Botan

"I've been doing great! I wanted to do some shopping and here I am!" Botan smiled "And on my way I found Kurama here" she pointed

Hikaru still had the idea that Kurama and Botan had something going on but decided it'd be best not to even think about it "Hi again Shuichi" she forced a smile, still feeling a little uneasy

"Hi again" he smiled

" 'Again' ?" Botan questioned

"We saw earlier this morning Botan" Kurama smiled

"Oh I see" she looked at them suspiciously "So Hikaru, do you have anything to do right now?"

"Well… not really Botan, why do you ask?"

"How 'bout we do some shopping?" Botan smiled "We even had a guy to carry our bags "She giggles "What do you say?"

"Well shopping sounds really fun to me!" she said genuinely excited "Although exploiting Shuichi is not something I would like to do" she laughed and glanced at him from the corner of her eye

"Then we have a plan!" cheered Botan "Let's go Kurama! Today we'll be doing some shopping"

"I guess I have no choice" he thought with a sweat drop "Let's go then"

With a plan in mind the all left to the mall, Kurama still troubled with his feelings while Botan and Hikaru kept buying things, going from store to store while Kurama waited outside, his features bored and distant.

"I wonder what's going on with him…" Hikaru thought, glancing at him every now and them "Could it be that he is troubled now because of me?"

_"…If I start believing in someone?"_

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Unfortunately this chappie was a disappointment to me ;__; nothing really happens...I promise next ones will be better! ___ it's jut that i've had SO MANY things to do at the uni I barely have time to write! I'm doing my best to keep you guys updated on Wednesdays just as I promised abd although it is uphill with all the stuff from the uni i'm managing "quite well" XD be patient with me please. As always thanks SO SO much to my readers and reviewers!! =D that's what lightens my mood these days! I love hearing from you all! Today I have some spare time (like....a couple of extra minutes actually XDu) so I finally answer to your reviews! :D

**Kaori Minamino:** first of all a reply to your reviews since you are my most loyal reviewer and reader =D I think you were the first review I ever got ;__; -huuuuugs- thank you so much for being there! I appreciate it! -ives cookie- :D :heart: . About the story, well, things are still a little sad but i'll make sure to make them 'make up' for everything XD i'll compensate all the sadness~!

**Daeth101 Foxversion**: You are also another loyal reviewer and reader, thank you so much! XD I'm glad you think Hikaru is cute, and well... yeah Kurama is a bit slow (perhaps that really off character) but if I made him tell her his feeling all at once the poor girl would be too overwhelmed and probably faitn or somethign like that XD i'll delay it a little more! Thanks for having patience on me and my non-reply" days X/Du i'v been really busy i swear -gives hug and cookie as well- :D :heart: thank you so much for staying there.

**Masgb:** XD your last comment made me laugh!! Actually while I was writting the "hot..." part I too dazzled for a sec, I agree with you the fox boy really IS the perfect man (perhaps along with Edward from Twilight X/Du) Thank you for the reviews! I know these chappies have been a little sad but they will make up soon and it'll be back to being love everywhere XD -huuuuug and gives cookie- :D 3 thanks for reading!

**Graviti Angica**: dude... we're such lazy bums X'D y ya el viernes es el parciaaaaal D: siento q me van a clavar pero grave ;__; ... ... ... Oh and... YAYOMGSOMANYHEARTS! *----* cuidadito te me mueres por tanto sweetness q despues no se q haria sin ti pa q me digas lo caida'e la mata con the "epic crush" someone has on me XDu I luv you! :DD :heart: thanks for the review buddy!!

Well I think those were the reviews I had to answer to, I'm givign all my readers and reviewers hugs and cookies! :D :heart: if you want more just reviews and ask for it! XD Now i'm off to do my uni stuff x__x hope to see you/hear from you guys really soon! =D i'm looking forward to the next update! XD I might as well update sooner? Who knows ;) llet's leave it as a surprise!

PS: Go get more cookies, epicness, action, some really kickass fights and and awesome plot with my friend Gravity Angica's story! :D you won't regret it!!

Buhbye~!! :D

* * *


	11. Cookie Jar

Summary: is it skepticism or fear towards something unpredictable? Is there a chance of experiencing something new and completely loving it? That is what they will both discover.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho or the titles I will use for the chapters!

R&R plz! Author's note at the end

* * *

**Cookie Jar – Gym Class Heroes**

_"Don't let yourself forget…"_

"Come close, come close!" the announcer yelled "Everyone gather around cause the game is about to start!!"

"Botan let's go there and see what's the fuss!" said a very excited Hikaru right before dragging Botan where announcer was leaving behind Kurama who was too distracted to notice anything at all

"Very well, now that I have everyone's attention let me explain what this will be about!" said the announcer and showed everyone a cookie with the shape of some company's logo "This competition will be for couples only!"

Hikaru shrugged and was about to turn and leave when Botan caught her arm "Let's just see what it is about" she said and smiled at Hikaru who nodded

"The couple's goal will be to find 30 cookies that look just like this one, the couple to bring them first will get our big prize!" he shut for a moment waiting for everyone's excitement to pass "Very well! You can sign up for the competition on that booth on the first floor in about 20 minutes; the cookies will be hidden on the mall's first and second floor! So good luck to everyone and don't forget to visit our sponsor's (blahblahblah)"

"That prize…" Hikaru said, making Botan turn at her "I want it!!!" she said like a child who wants a new toy "Botan come participate with me, they never said it had to be a boy/girl couple right?" she said, way too excited about it

"I'm sorry Hikaru, but I'm very tired to go around searching for cookies" Botan apologized, feeling bad for lowering her spirits

"Oh I see…" she slumped and pouted "Oh well, we can still do something else!"

"Why don't you ask 'Shuichi'?" she smiled "I bet he would be more than pleased to be your partner on this" she told Hikaru "It might be a good opportunity for them to spend time together too" she thought

"mmm… he doesn't seem to be having fun, I don't think he'll accept"

"Well you won't know if you don't ask him!" Botan scowled

"I'm not so sure" Hikaru replied shyly, fidgeting with her hands

"Well then I will do it!" she said and called Kurama before Hikaru could do anything

"Oh god… Botan is so blunt sometimes" she said, and stood there silent while Kurama came closer to them

"What is it Botan?" he smiled

"Hikaru wanted to ask you something, but with all the fuss perhaps you didn't hear her calling" she smiled mischievously

"Oh really? I'm sorry Hikaru, I didn't hear you calling, what is it?" he said and smiled at her, trying to stay cool

"um… well you see, Shuichi…" she smiled sheepishly "there's this… um…couple's competition here at the mall…and I was wondering if you would like to participate with me"

"The cookies thing you say? I think I heard the announcer talking about it but I wasn't paying attention"

"It'd be really fun if you two participated" Botan added "Besides, Hikaru here really wants to get that 'big prize' the announcer was talking about!"

Hikaru just stood there shyly, waiting for Kurama's answer

"Is that so?" he laughed inwardly at how childish Hikaru could be sometimes "Very well, I'll participate with you and we'll get that prize, deal?" he smiled and offered her his hand

Hikaru was way too excited about his reply and instead of shaking his hand she glomped at him and hugged his neck, clinging to him, and her feet off the ground.

Botan giggled at her reaction "you guys sure make a pretty couple!"

They both blushed and Hikaru let go of him quickly and looked at Botan "Botan I'm sorry, I just got way too excited" she said completely forgetting about Kurama who was frozen in place

"Why sorry Hikaru?" Botan asked confused

"Doesn't it bother you that I hug or behave too friendly with Shuichi?"

"Bother me? Why should it bother me? It's not like he's my boyfriend or anything!" she laughed at the idea, which made Hikaru blush

"…"

"Don't worry Hikaru, he's all yours" she said with a wink, making Hikaru blush even more, and pushed both of them to the registration booth

Shortly after they registered the competition started, Hikaru and Kurama had the advantage since Kurama's sense of smell worked like a charm while looking for those cookies, Hikaru was really amazed since he was finding all the cookies without breaking a sweat

"Shuichi you really are good for finding hidden things aren't you?" she smiled

"You could say that" he smiled back with a small blush

"It wouldn't have occurred to me to look inside that pottery store!" she laughed "and if it had come through my mind I would've been there hours checking pot by pot" she laughed "You sure are an awesome partner, thanks to you we're only missing one cookie and we'll be done"

Kurama smiled and scratched his head, feeling weird at her words "well you said you wanted that prize didn't you? I'm trying my best to win it for you" he said shyly, not even bothering to wonder where those words came from

"You really are sweet" she smiled, an obvious blush on her cheeks and noticed something behind Shuichi "What's that?" she wondered and moved closer to him

"w-what are you doing?" he stammered, blushing more

"I think…" she moved even closer and supported against his chest with an arm, stretching the other over his shoulder to grab something from a shelf "I think we just won!" she smiled and showed his the little bag containing their last cookie

Kurama was surprised she found it "I was so lost in her I didn't even noticed that cookie's scent" he told himself while looking at the baggy and then down at her hand

Hikaru smiled at him and then looked at her hand, taking it back slowly "Sorry about that" she smiled tenderly "Shall we go to the booth and hand this in?"

"Sure, let's go" he smiled the same way, feeling more relaxed " I wonder… If she could feel my heart" he chuckled

"What is it?" she looked at him curious

"Nothing, it's nothing" he smiled "I doubt she did, she probably would've said something funny" following her to the booth where they had registered

"For a second there… I could feel his heart" she smiled inwardly "It was beating fast, well we had been running up and down for quite a while…or maybe…naw" she brushed off the idea and went straight to the booth where she handed all the cookies

"Well well well!!! We have a winner, this beautiful couple here!" the announcer announced ( XDu ) pointing at Hikaru and Kurama

"And the prize? What's the big prize?" asked Hikaru, very excited and curious about it

"well miss, let me present you… THIS!!" he said with special emphasis before presenting the "BIG cookie jar" from their sponsors "BIG cookies" (yeah I made that up)

"…you're kidding me aren't you?" Hikaru said in disbelief

"Oh miss I know you're overwhelmed by this BIG prize, but don't worry, it's no joke. You have earned it!" the announcer said, not really understanding Hikaru's expression.

Kurama could only laugh at her since he already knew what the prize was but thought it'd be best to keep it as a secret

"THIS IS NOT FAIR!!!!!" She yelled, carrying her BIG cookies jar, yes cookies included, towards Botan who was waiting for them on a nearby bench

"What a prize they gave you Hikaru!" Botan said "It sure is BIG" she teased, making fun of Hikaru

"Don't make fun of me Botan! I really thought it was going to be something cool…" she shrugged

Botan moved closer to Hikaru and whispered to her while Kurama was distracted "At least you had the chance to spend some time with him" she smiled

"She's right, I got the chance of spending time with someone very special" she thought but then pouted "But still it is NOT fair!" she slumped on a corner and swore she would never get carried away by the phrase "BIG prize' ever again.

_"…the important things in life"_

* * *

**Author's Notes:** GUYS!!!! I'm so SO sorry!! ;___; I swear to God I was gonna update early! and I did, I modified the document and all that stuff and I didnt add the chapter!! x___x God i'm so silly I totally skipped that and left in a rush!! sorry I made ya wait! ...at least it's still Wednesday ;_; sorry i updated late!...Aside from my apology well this time I liked my chappie XD I thnk it's funny...I must be honest i'm craving for cookies right now X/D chip-a-cookie cookies to be specifixc! XD i'll c if i can buy some at the uni *---* for the time being, thanks fo everyone!! :D readers and reviewers! I luv ya guys, you make me wanna go on writting! *o* my next update will be for Christmas!!!nOn if I find a litle time i'll write another fic but for Christmas with joy and presents and green and red stuff XD we'll see how it turns out to be! Thank you all!! :D -gives away cookies-

**Kaori Minamino:**haha i'm glad you liked the chapter! XD you always make me wanna update sooner!! I like this chappie better :) I think it's funny XD and now I want cookies so SO bad! -gives away cookies and hugs- yay sweets for everyone! :D

**Daeth101 Foxversion**: There is a reason XD call it fate, destiny, the need to find someone, or just curiosity of knowing someone completely unpredictable and different like Hikaru...u'll have to read and see :D it'll all make sense, i'll try to make it make sense I promise X/D

**Graviti Angica**: daaaaaamn la clavada fue epica chama XD hoy creo q ponen las notas ;__; i'm scared although I know I flunked... y bueno, ya no se q mas precauciones tomar con mi epic crush XD mas directa no pudo ser! D: -crisis- i gotta win that bet!! X'D c ya at the uni buddy! luv luv!!

PS: guys, go for some epicness, action, some really kickass fights and and awesome plot with my friend Gravity Angica's story! :D you won't regret it!! You'll be rewarded...by me! BD :hearts:

Buhbye~!! :D

* * *


	12. The Gift

Summary: is it skepticism or fear towards something unpredictable? Is there a chance of experiencing something new and completely loving it? That is what they will both discover.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho or the titles I will use for the chapters!

R&R plz! Author's note at the end

* * *

**The Gift – Angels and Airwaves**

_"I don't know what love is…but there's something about your smile…"_

"So, Hikaru, what will you do with that big jar of cookies?" Botan asked

"I guess I'll just have to eat them right?" she grinned and took one "hm…they're not that bad" she said amused and gave Botan a bite

"They're delicious!" she exclaimed, fascinated by the sweet

"Shuichi come for a bite!" she smiled "After all it was thanks to you that I won" she looked at him, his hands busy with their bags

"Perhaps later" he smiled politely "I'm quite busy with all the things you girls bought" he sweat dropped

"Speaking of that, I promised Keiko I'd take her the things I bought!"

"Then all those things aren't for you Botan?" Hikaru asked, looking at all the bags "I was starting to think she was a shopaholic" she thought

"No, some of these things are for Keiko! Originally she was going to come with me but something came up and she couldn't make, so I did her shopping"

Kurama handed over her bags, which were the majority, finally feeling some relief on his arms

"Thank you for the company guys, I'm sorry I can't stay with you any longer" Botan smiled "I doubt they'll feel the same since now they'll have even more time to spend alone" she giggled

"It was a pleasure Botan" Kurama said politely

"Hope we can go out for shopping anytime soon Botan!" she said "Tell Keiko I said hi please!" she yelled towards Botan retreating figure

"I guess it'll be just you and me" Kurama said

"Looks like it'll be that way" she smiled at him, feeling a little more relaxed

"Do you have anything to do now?" he said while they walked nowhere

"Nope, not really" she smiled "Would you like to come with me to the park? Originally I came out to get some fresh air"

"Sounds good to me" he smiled and headed towards the park, both minding their own thoughts

They had spent most of the day with Botan, shopping and on that couples competition, night was already making its way in when they arrived to the park. They were just looking for a quiet spot to sit and rest.

"Shuichi, let's sit over there!" she said happily and pointed under a tree

"I wonder what Botan whispered to her back then" he thought

"Shuichi?" Hikaru repeated

"What if Botan told her something??" he panicked "no no, I can't think that…if her tongue had slipped on it Hikaru would be acting different around me…right?"

"SHUICHI!" she yelled, making Kurama look at her immediately "I-I'm sorry! You were just wandering in some other galaxy!"

"S-sorry about that Hikaru" he sweat dropped "I was just thinking on some things" he answered "Where was it that you wanted to sit?"

"Right there, by the tree…if it's ok with you of course"

"Looks like a good place" he nodded

They both went and sat by the tree. Shorty after Kurama laid on his back and just looked at the sky, stars appearing, not even a single cloud disturbing the view

"It sure is a pretty view right?" Hikaru asked, eating one of her cookies

"It sure is" he nodded and looked at her curiously "You really liked them right?" he smiled

"Yup! They're very tasty! And you know my love for sweets" she said and took a cookie "here, open big" moving it near his lips

Kurama chuckled and obeyed, grabbing the cookie with his lips "mmm… it's not bad actually" he said and continued to eat it "When I heard the prize was going to be this I thought the cookies would be those cheap and ugly ones"

Hikaru gasped to this "You knew the prize was going to be this?!" she pointed at the jar, obviously surprised "Why didn't you tell me!"

"I didn't want to ruin the surprise" he smiled slyly

"Even when you knew it was going to be this, you still tried hard to get it for me…why did you?" she asked innocently

"I wanted to make you happy" he said, a small tongue slip

Hikaru blushed and hugged her knees "Thank you"

He blushed, too, closed his eyes and went back to his own thoughts, trying to define his feelings

"You've been pretty distant today, is something the matter?" she said, looking at him "If I want to know what's wrong with him now's a good chance as any" she thought

"What do you mean?" he looked back "She figured me out…" he thought while shifting into a sitting position

"I don't know…you've just been really distracted and by your face I can tell you're troubled"

"I'm sorry…for making you worry" he shrugged

Hikaru denied "It's just not like you" she leaned on his shoulder a little, her heart skipping a beat "I like Shuichi when he's cheerful, when he smiles, not when he's gloomy" she smiled and put a hand on his chest, over his heart "If he's not happy, then my heart doesn't feel happy either" she said simply

Kurama looked at her, uncertain of her actions, he smiled unconsciously as he moved his arm around her shoulders "Whatever was troubling me… seems to have left" he smiled

Hikaru smiled back and nodded "That way is so much better" she said as she took back her hand "It's getting late" she said and she sat straight again

"Is it?" he asked "I think I lost track of time ever since we made to the park"

"It's almost 11" she pointed at a nearby clock "We should be heading home now" she stood up and offered him her hand

"You're right" he said and took her hand to stand up "I'll walk you home then" he smiled and took her things

"Thank you very much!" her smile wide

She never let go of his hand, neither did he. They just walked hand in hand all the way to Hikaru's house.

"Say Shuichi" she glanced at him "what will you do this week? We won't be having classes"

"I don't know yet, what about you? Got any plans?" he smiled

"Nope not really, I guess I'll be home bored" she laughed

They arrived to their destination shortly after and were standing in front of the door saying their goodbyes.

"Come on…just say it" Kurama thought

"I guess I'll be seeing you back in school?" Hikaru said, breaking the silence and letting go of his hand

"…" Kurama just nodded and gave her back her things. His heart wanted something, while his body did something else

"Good night then, Shuichi" she smiled "thanks for today" she said as she turned around to open the door

"W-wait…" he managed to say

"What is it?" she looked at him curious

"I-if you don't have any plans for tomorrow…w-would you like to go out with me?" he finally let it out of his chest

"J-just you and me?" she stammered "Is he asking me out for a date? Or just as friends?" she didn't know

"If that's ok with you… I would like it to be only you and me" he blushed, scratching the back of his head

"That sounds really fun" she nodded, the smile barely fitting her face

"So that's a yes?" he said more excited than he had intended to

Hikaru giggled and nodded "I would love to" she blushed

"I'll see you tomorrow then" he smiled

"Sure! Have a good night Shuichi" she smiled back and went into the house

She stood against the main entrance for some minutes, trying to contain the happiness she was feeling at the moment. Kurama took this chance and jumped into the tree leading into her room, reached for his hair and took out a rose, which he placed in her desk. After he was done he quickly made his way down and then left.

Hikaru went into the room shortly after and saw the rose, she smiled and took it "I don't know how… but I'm sure he left it here for me" she smiled, left it on water and then went to sleep waiting for the night to pass fast.

On his way Kurama was feeling unusually happy, he was genuinely excited to go out with Hikaru the following day. Instead of heading home he decided to go back to the park and sat on a branch of the tree they had been laying under before

"What are you doing out here?"

"Hello to you too, Hiei" Kurama looked at him

"hmph…" he sat on a higher branch

"It's quite a view, isn't it? Perfect to calm anyone" he sighted

"Where have you been? The idiots where looking for you" he said coldly

"I was hanging around with Botan and Hikaru, why were they looking for me?"

"To invite you somewhere, some trip on the forest I don't know" he closed his eyes "Don't care either"

Kurama chuckled and denied "As cold as always"

"As calmed as always" he smirked, both men seemed to understand each other

Under the starry sky, Kurama was sitting thinking about Hikaru, his mind feeling in peace and his body feeling as if it had enough energy to go on for years nonstop. Although he felt strong, and felt he had some sort of energy he had never felt before he decided to make his way back home and go to sleep in peace.

_"…that gives me back the strength to stand up"_

* * *

**Author's Notes:** YAY!!!! Christmas!!!! :D :hearts: I've got a Christmas rush guys X/D this is my favorite Holiday of the year!! *-----* Friends, family,food, love shiny stuff... PRESENTS!! -gives presents to everyone- :D I love you all!! Thank you for sticking to my story all this time! thanks for all the reviews nOn You're all so awesome!! I really wish you all a merry merry Christmas! :D hope you get the chance to spend time with your loved ones and get all the cool stuff you wished for! *o* !!!

I'll be posting a little Christmas thingy :D Kurama/Botan pairing, it's not really fluuuuuffly but it's kinda cute I think X/D you tell me what you thnik yup? :D It's called "The Perfect Gift" let's see if you can guess what the gift is BD Love you guys :D !!! -Runs to the christmas tree, stands under the mistletoe and holds presents- here's for all my reviewers! :D coem get your present and Christmas kiss!! Enjoy the holidays guys!!! ___ :hearts: !!!!!

**Kaori Minamino:**Yay Hikaru will now be a little more confident! XD Love and fluffyness to come!! nOn -hugs and gives present- Merry Xmas Kaori! :D thank you for all the reviews and support here!!

**Daeth101 Foxversion**: Botan's the cool cupid of the story XD things will now lighten up between Hikaru and fox boy :D hope you'll like the love around here!! -huuuuug- MerryXmas! :D your reviews make me wanna continue XD thank you so much! Enjoy the holidays!

**Masgb**: aren't they cute? X/D I hope everyone thinks thesame! Thanks for thereview! :D forsure i'll continue, till the end! __ :hearts: see you next wednesday! :D -gives chocolates- Merry Xmas!!! hope you have an awesome time today!

**Graviti Angica**: OMGOMGMOGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!!!!!!!!! dood!!! es navidaaaaaaad!!!!!! -jumps all over the place, Christmas rush to its max- YAY!!!!! :D :D LOVELIA19!!!!! XD have an awesome time butter!! :D :hearts&hugs: Te llamo a la noche *-----* :more hearts: ... ... ... MERRY XMAS BUDDY :D !!!! -gives present-

PS: guys, go for some epicness, action, some really kickass fights and and awesome plot with my friend Gravity Angica's story! :D you won't regret it!! You'll be rewarded...by me! BD :hearts: i'll give ya an extra present, hug, cookie, kiss and chocolate if you visit!! BD HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!

Buhbye~!! :D

* * *


	13. Ice Cream

Summary: is it skepticism or fear towards something unpredictable? Is there a chance of experiencing something new and completely loving it? That is what they will both discover.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho or the titles I will use for the chapters!

R&R plz! Author's note at the end

* * *

**Ice cream - JS**

_"he's going through a tricky change…"_

This time there was no forest, it was an empty room….A big room, a lonely chair, and a mirror, that was all she could see. She walked slowly, her steps uncertain as she got closer to the mirror.

"Be confident" A voice echoed through the room

"I don't like mirrors very much" she shrugged and stood in front of the mirror, looking at her feet

"Beautiful women love to see their reflection" he said, appearing behind her

"Youko…" she said, her eyes still fixed on the ground

"Hikaru…I still remember your name" he said, moving his arms around her shoulders "Look up, always hold your head high"

Hikaru slowly lifted her head and looked at her reflection in the mirror "Ugly…blurry" she said

Youko chuckled and put his hands on her shoulders "Beauty is not in the face, beauty is a light in the heart…besides_…_the face will look ugly and blurry if the mirror's dirty" he said teasing her

Hikaru blushed and walked closer to the mirror and cleaned it with her sleeve "clean!" she smiled, looking at her reflection

"And beautiful" he smiled tenderly "I also like it when you smile" he said and the vanished

His words sounded familiar to her, Hikaru turned around quickly, intending to ask him about what he had just said, but it was too late...He was no longer there.

She woke up shortly after and stood in bed for a couple of minutes "I also like it when you smile" she repeated his words "Also…Also…" she kept thinking "It sounds…familiar… just like what I told Shuichi last night…" she turned to the side and hugged her pillow wondering, until he saw the hour "It's time to get up!" she sat up with a smile "Shuichi will be here soon" she blushed and ran into the bathroom.

Time seemed to pass slowly, Hikaru was really excited to go out with Kurama, likewise time seemed to have stopped for Kurama, since he couldn't wait for the hour to come.

"I've never seen you so excited about anything" Hiei said, sitting on Kurama's windowsill with the pot of ice cream on his hands

"I guess I'm really looking forward to take her out" he smiled

"Is that so?" Hiei said, suddenly motionless

"What's wrong?" Kurama asked, noticing how still he was all of a sudden

Hiei left silently and went to the kitchen, returning shortly after "There's no more of that cold thing…"

"Would be a miracle if there were some ice cream left" Kurama said "You've been eating every pot I've bought!"

"…" Hiei moved towards the window and left without a word

"He really has an addiction for ice cream…" Kurama sweat dropped, relieved that it was finally time to pick up Hikaru

She was looking at her reflection in the mirror, fixing up "I'm pretty…right?" she thought, Youko's words still running circles in her head "I hope to have fun today with Shuichi" she smiled and heard a knock on the door

"Lady Hikaru! is here dear, hurry" she yelled

"I'm coming! She answered and went down the stairs with a big smile

Kurama was astonished when he saw her, her clothing was pretty simple but still she looked like an angel to him "H-hello there Hikaru" he said, staring unconsciously

She blushed a little "Hello to you too, Shuichi" she smiled "You look good" his clothing was also quite simple but her real intention was to say 'gorgeous' she just was restraining her tongue slips a lot more than she used to

"You look perfect" this time being Kurama the one to let his tongue slip

"Well thank you" she answered shyly

"Are you ready to leave?" he smiled

"Yup! Let's go!" she smiled back and waved the maid, making her way out with Kurama

They were already a few blocks away from Hikaru's place, walking near the park.

"So tell me, Hikaru, is there anything in particular you would like to do?" Kurama asked politely

"mmm… I don't know, I had nothing in mind" she smiled "just spending some time with you sounded fair enough to me" she said, turning her attention towards a group of people who were gathered "I wonder what's going on there" she thought, walking closer with Kurama

"Where can I find more of that thing…" Hiei wonder as he walked near the park "So annoying, so many humans in this place…" annoyed towards the amount of people until he saw a little ice cream stand "Ice…cream…" that's how the fox calls it right?" he thought and went closer

"Would you like a cone little kid?" said the man giving Hiei a cone "That would be (insert price here plz)"

Hiei glared at the man as he called him kid, but his glare quickly left when he grabbed the cone, he just took it and turned to leave

"STOP! Come back here kid, you have to pay for that!!!" she man yelled

Hiei just kept walking until a hand reached his shoulder, making him stop

"You little thief, now give me my (insert price here plz)" he said getting on Hiei's nerves

"Say Shuichi…" Hikaru called and pointed at the group of people "Isn't that your friend Hiei?"

Kurama looked in that direction and saw Hiei pushing back the man who grabbed him "Yes…that's definitely him" he sweat dropped and walked quickly towards the place

"You stupid human, don't you dare touch me again!" said Hiei, annoyed by the amount of people. He was about to hit the man when a pebble hit his head "Who did that?!!" he yelled, looking for the culprit

Kurama placed his hand on Hiei's head as if he were a kid and looked at the man "I'm sorry sir, I know this guy I will pay for the ice cream he stole" he said, earning a glare from Hiei while helping the man up

"You better watch this brat closely! I don't want him getting near my stand again!" the man scowled, taking Kurama's money and going back to his workplace

"Why did you do that??" said Hiei, really pissed because Kurama had hit him with a pebble

"You can't go around hitting people or stealing ice cream Hiei" he scolded

"Oh come on Shuichi, you sound like his mother" Hikaru giggled "Just let him be, it's not like he'll do it again" said Hikaru (what a naïve girl)

"You know fox? I like this girl" he smirked "why don't you take her advice and just let me be?" he said and hmph'd

"Fox?" Hikaru thought, looking at him curious

"What do you want girl?" he snapped "Do I have bugs on my face or something?" he glared

"My name is Hikaru! Hi-Ka-ru!" she glared back

"Like I care" he said coldly and ate the cone that was still on his hands

"Fine then, ice cream lover shrimp!" she said and hmph'd, her arms crossed on her chest and a smirk on her face

Kurama could only chuckle to her words while Hiei looked at her, she was getting on his nerves

"Know your place girl, don't abuse of your luck" he glared

"Whatever you say, ice cream shrimp" she giggled, obviously having fun "I'll call you by your name whenever you start using mine!"

Hiei could only stare at her in silence

"You should take her advice as well Hiei" he laughed "unless you want to be called an ice cream lover shrimp" he laughed even more

"Damn you fox" he said glaring at them "Fine! Hikaru then" he said, gritting his teeth. He had obviously lost against her

"Thank you, Hiei" she smiled

Hiei just hmph'd and walked away

"Are you leaving so soon?" Hikaru asked

"I prefer quit places, without annoying people" he said, his glare directed towards her

"Goodbye then!" she said with a smile, oblivious to the fact that he WAS glaring at her

"What a strange person…" he said and then disappeared in the crowd

"You know Shuichi? Your friend Hiei is a really fun person" she giggled "I like him"

Kurama looked at her in disbelief and laughed at her "are you serious? I think it'd the first time I've ever heard someone saying that" he said still laughing

"Really? How come? I find him quite amusing" she said innocently, smiling at Kurama

"I think you're right on that" he smiled back "He really is amusing sometimes, I think he liked you" he laughed

Hikaru smiled at him "You really think that?"

"He wouldn't have called you by your name if he didn't" he nodded

"Wither he really likes me or he just didn't like me calling him ice cream lover shrimp!" she laughed and then shifted her attention towards a cartel that was hanging in a pole "Shuichi look!" she pointed excited

"what is it?" he said, following her finger

"Look look, it says the fair is downtown!" she said excited "Can we go there? Please, please, please?" she begged

Kurama chuckled and nodded "very well, let's go to the fair then"

Hikaru's smile widened, she grabbed Kurama's arm and dragged him to the fair

_"…it appears he is beginning to like you"_

* * *

**Author's Notes:**Delaaaay!!! nOn So yeah i'm delaying the date just a tiny bit :Du hope you guy's will forgive me for that! and hope you'll like this little chappie XD I'm eager to hear from you~! Youko will be around! :D -hearts- Hope you guys enjoy!! XD ... ... .. .. ... ... HAPPY NEW YEAAAAAAAAR!!!!!!!!!!!! *------------* I wish you all the best for this upcoming year! :D enjoy SO much if you're gonna party or just be with the family~ love the fireworks *---* eat as if it were the last day of your life and stay safe! :D Love, hugs and cookies to everyone!!! *O* see ya next year!!!

**Kaori Minamino:** Oh i'm in Venezuela :D no crazy weather for me! XD You better watch yourself and stay safe and warm X'D dont go around catchign a flu! and well I know you were eager for the date but i'm just delaying you a bit! XDu I did my best here u_u hope it'll be funny enough for New Year :D ! My best wishes for you! nOn -huuuuug&hot cocoa- I hope you enjoy very much and wish new year brings some really cool stuff for you =D thanks for staying around!

**Fowlgirl19**:it felt like forever, I know I know X/Du but they'll finally go out on a date! :D I hope you'll like it, how it'll turn out to be! Thanks for the review ^^ and happy new year! :D my best wishes for you and your family!

**Masgb**: Yup finally a date for them! :D let the fluff begin, I hope X/D Thanks for your comment! :D cheers me up! Also... Happy New Year!! nOn :huuuuug: I hopeyou have a great time today and hope for all your wishes to be fulfilled :D ! Stay safe and enjoy!!!!

**Graviti Angica**: DOOD!!!!! NEW YEAR!!! X'D OMG YAY!!!! -squeeze- I'll be calling you at night! :D or at least texting you, whichever comes first! XDD me voy pa altamira a ver fuegos artificialeeeeees :D :heart: !! si me llamas o si te llamo escucharas el escandalo X'D LOVELIA DOOD!!!! You're of my best buds! ;____; -hugsies and cookies- i'm so happy I met ya! Let's be friends for another year butter! :D

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!

Buhbye~!! :D

* * *


	14. 11:11pm

Summary: is it skepticism or fear towards something unpredictable? Is there a chance of experiencing something new and completely loving it? That is what they will both discover.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho or the titles I will use for the chapters!

R&R plz! Author's note at the end

* * *

**11:11pm – The All-American Rejects**

_"To lovers, a moment can be eternity…eternity can be the tick of a clock…"_

Colors and light surrounded them, a brilliant environment, sweet scent and laughter everywhere lightening their hearts, making them feel in peace. There they stood, Hikaru hugging Kurama's arm while they both looked in amazement at all the attractions, stands, prizes and people.

"Shall we go?" Kurama said, smiling at her

Hikaru nodded and smiled back, both making their way into the fair

Night fell quickly, the fair's lights looking even prettier. They had spent there the entire afternoon without even noticing, Hikaru was happy with all the fun they were having while Kurama looked at everything in amazement, overwhelmed by all the colors, scents and sounds he perceived.

"It seems we have already been to every attraction" Kurama said, looking around for anything they hadn't tried

Hikaru walked by his side, holding a stuffed animal he won for her "Was that it?" she asked, a little pout on her face

"Oh no, I think you have yet something to try" said someone in a sing-a-song voice

Hikaru turned around to face the jester who had said this "So there's still more?" she said, the smile decorating her face again

"Of course there is more pretty girl" the jester said, his smile genuinely showing happiness while he 'magically' appeared a paper flower and gave it to Hikaru

Hikaru took the flower and giggled "Which one is it Mr. Jester?" she said playfully

"This pretty couple hasn't been to the tunnel of love yet" he smiled, dancing around them

"Tunnel of love?" Kurama asked

"Exactly young man, it would be a good idea to take this pretty girlfriend of yours there" he said

"Well, you see she's not- -" Kurama was about to say when he was interrupted by Hikaru's eagerness to go in

"Let's go Shuichi!" she said with a big smile while dragging him inside

"But…but Hikaru" he protested, an obvious blush on his face while being dragged by her

"Come on! It could be fun!" She said, too happy to notice his blush

The jester could only laugh at him as they saw the couple go inside "Guys these days are a lot shyer than they used to be" he smiled "also girls a lot more distracted" he laughed and sat on a ledge playing his harmonica, cheering the mood.

"It really pretty" Hikaru said, looking at everything inside the tunnel

Kurama was too lost on his own thoughts that he didn't pay attention to what she said

"I guess you're not really enjoying this, are you?" she asked and patted his shoulder, bringing him back to earth

"It's not that I'm not enjoying it, I'm just not used to this kind of things" he answered

"I'm not really used to something like this either" she blushed and shrugged a little "But you can't deny that it is romantic in here" she said looking at all the details

"I guess you're right on that" he said, looking at her was she was looking in another direction "This girl…" he thought, he couldn't help but smile when he saw how happy she looked "If she only knew what lies behind my eyes perhaps she could help me fill this hole I feel…" he said placing a hand on his chest

"Are you ok Shuichi?" she grinned at him

He smiled and nodded "Perfectly fine"

They both went out the tunnel of love and were interrupted by the jester's voice "So, how did you like the tunnel of love?" his smile barely fitting his face

"It was really beautiful!" answered Hikaru with a smile "and so romantic~" hearts and rainbows surrounding her

Kurama sighted, his hands in his pockets, while he was looking somewhere else.

"Oh my, oh my" said the jester, moving closer to Kurama "There's certainly something wrong here" he said, studying the red head

"What is it? Is something wrong with Shuichi?" Hikaru asked the jester, a little worried

"Well it certainly jumps to the surface how happy the missy is" he said pointing at her "But this young man here doesn't seem to be that happy"

Kurama just looked at the pair really confused

"What will you do to cheer him up, Mr. Jester?"

"Me? I won't do anything missy"

Hikaru slumped a little

"But! I can certainly give you a suggestion" he said with a grin, calling her closer

Kurama caught her arm and pulled her a little "Come on Hikaru, I'm fine…let's go"

"No, wait" she smiled and freed from his grasp "I want to hear what he'll say" she said and then went closer the jester

"Listen well missy" he said, moving close to her ear "This is what you will do…whisperwhisperwhisper"

Hikaru blushed and looked at the jester "a-are you sure this is going to work?" she asked

The jester glanced and Kurama who looked back, and then at Hikaru "Positive" he grinned and nodded

Hikaru fidgeted with her hands and nodded in agreement "Ok then, I'll give it a try!" she smiled, a blush on her cheeks "Thank you!" she said happily and then ran towards Kurama, hugging his arm again, dragging him somewhere else

The jester waved at them and smiled, he sat on a bench and started playing his harmonica again.

"Hikaru, where are you taking me?" asked Kurama, while being dragged out the fair by Hikaru

"We'll just go for a walk, it's a pretty night" she smiled and held his hand, tangling her fingers with his

Kurama blushed at this and let her be, just following silently

"You're awfully quiet" she smiled at him "Is something troubling you?"

"Hi-Hikaru…do you like someone?" he said suddenly

"Me? Hmmm" she stopped and wondered "Yup, I do like someone" she blushed "But I guess I go unnoticed" she smiled

"So she likes someone…" he frowned, and slowly let go of her hand "If she likes someone I shouldn't try moves on her…" he shook his head and shut his eyes "why am I even thinking about these things, Hikaru's my friend, she likes me as such…" he sighted and slowly opened his eyes just to find Hikaru inches away from his face. He blushed deeply

She looked at him with a mischievous smile and kissed his cheek, a little too close to his lips

Kurama couldn't help but blush and smile

"It worked!!" Hikaru yelped, blushed as well

"w-what worked?" Kurama asked, surprised for her kiss

"What the jester told me to do" she smiled "You're actually smiling!" she said trying to hide the blush

Kurama felt his heart would just run away at any moment, he felt happy for what she had done but at the same time the idea of Hikaru liking someone made him uncomfortable.

"Maybe I shouldn't have done that" Hikaru shrugged, fidgeting with her hands "Shuichi?" she asked

Kurama tried to leave his problems aside and just smiled "I should be taking you home"

Hikaru nodded and just followed him, both in silence "I'm so silly…but for a moment, I'm sure he smiled…a genuine smile" she sighted

Meanwhile, Kurama was having mental fights. He certainly wanted Hikaru just for him, and it made him happy whenever she was near, but now the fact that she liked someone troubled him. What's more, he didn't feel comfortable being around her anymore, he thought it would be troublesome if she knew how she felt for her.

Kurama accompanied Hikaru until they both made it to the front door

"I had so much fun today, Shuichi" she smiled "Thanks for inviting me"

"It was my pleasure" he smiled back

Hikaru started fidgeting with her hands "Shuichi… I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable or anything"

"Come on, don't say that" he petted her head playfully "I had a nice time with you today" he said, scratching the back of his head not knowing what to do anymore

"I guess I'll see you some other day" she said making her way into the house, seconds feeling like hours

"Yeah… I'll be seeing you" Kurama slumped, he wanted to stop her, wanted to confess his feelings for her, but the words never came out. He made his way back home, troubled.

Hikaru closed the door behind her and let herself slip down to the floor "It's 11:11pm" she thought, looking at the hour "...the last time I saw the hour it was just 11:09…this kind of goodbyes are so long…so tortuous" she sighted and rested her forehead on her knees

Their free week passed slowly, it was boring and lonely for both, Hikaru and Kurama, ever since they said goodbye at 11:11pm that day they hadn't seen or talked to each other. Kurama was still troubled, Hikaru was just afraid, too embarrassed to face him and she couldn't even quite grasp why she felt this way. Those were grey days, for the following Sunday to come it had felt like an eternity had passed. Kurama became part of Hikaru's daily life and likewise. To be without each other just felt wrong, lonely…incomplete.

_"…but in that long awaited minute either the happiest event ever, or the worst suffering can take place" _

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Yay!!! My first update of the year! :D How's been 2009 so far for you guys? ^_^ for me it has been a little messy, weird, fun as you can't imagine...i've had a bit of everything!! XD Unfortunately my vacations are comming to an end u_u I gotta go back to college on Monday x__x and don't want cause I have an exam that day and a bunch of things XD on the other hand... I wanna go to see the friends I luv :D 3 buuuut dopn't you worry my readers nOn as always i'll keep up with the updating days! :D you know how it works every Wednesday morning i'll update! and if I get many reviews i'll update sooner :D Let me hear from you, tell me how your holidays were! x3 !! Luv you guys! Hope you enjoy the chapter and the story so far! -gives away chocolates-

Buhbye~!! :D

* * *


	15. Make it Last

Summary: is it skepticism or fear towards something unpredictable? Is there a chance of experiencing something new and completely loving it? That is what they will both discover.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho or the titles I will use for the chapters!

R&R plz! Author's note at the end

* * *

**Make it Last – The Ataris**

_"Logic is panic's prey…"_

She was trapped, her arms and legs were being held by an invisible being, and as much as she struggled she couldn't free herself from its grasp. "Help!" she cried over and over again, but no one came to her rescue. She kept on struggling, tears falling down her cheeks until a figure appeared right in front of her

"Shuichi??" Hikaru managed to say between sobs

"Too foolish to hope…" Kurama said, shifting into Youko

"Youko?" Hikaru said, confused

"Too dangerous to love…" he said, golden eyes looking straight into hers

"Youko help!" she yelled, the invisible hold tightening its hold on her

Youko looked at her and closed his eyes, his figure shifting back to Kurama's

"Why…" he asked

"Shuichi what's going on here?" she said, more tears rolling down her cheeks, her arms and legs in pain

Kurama just stared at her, his voice and eyes mixing with Youko's "If only… if only you could see these feelings behind my eyes, then maybe you'd fill this hole I feel inside" he said with sadness

"What are you saying? What's happening here?" she cried, struggling against the invisible force "Let me go!!" she yelled

Kurama/Youko turned his back on her and started to walk away, slowly disappearing in the darkness, leaving Hikaru alone

"No…please don't go…WAIT!" she yelled, suddenly waking up from the nightmare. She was panting hard, sweating cold while she kept a strong hold on her pillow "W-what was that…" she buried her face in the pillow "Why would Shuichi say those things…or was it Youko?" She started crying "What's wrong with me…I feel so lonely and empty without him"

"Lady Hikaru?" a soft knock on the door "Are you awake yet? its past 1pm are you feeling sick?"The concerned voice of the maid reached Hikaru's ears

"Oh God its 1pm already?" she thought looking at her wall clock "I'm ok! The alarm didn't sound" she lied, trying to keep her voice steady "I'll be out in a bit!" she said and got up from bed, straight to the bathroom to wash her face

"I'll be waiting for you downstairs then" the maid said, her steps fading in the stairs

Hikaru opened the sink's faucet and looked at herself in the mirror, her eyes slightly swollen for crying "I guess I don't look like a sunshine this morning" she said, trying to lift her spirits "I miss him…What happened? what did I do wrong" she sulked, washing her face.

Kurama was home, only his thoughts accompanying him in this solitude "What is wrong with me…" he thought "Why am I feeling like this" he sighted, images of Hikaru flooding his mind. He held his head, trying to free himself from the images, but it was useless "she has someone else…" the voice on his head said "I know…" Kurama said out loud "There's no space for you" he mocked, with some sadness on his tone " I KNOW!" Kurama snapped, hitting the air and accidentally breaking a lamp "Damn…" he sighted in defeat, rubbing his hand

"What is it now?" Hiei's voice breaking the silence

"Nothing" Kurama replied coldly

Hiei stared at him and just threw a baggy with something inside towards him

Kurama caught it and looked at him puzzled "What's this?"

"An apple" Hiei said simply "I found it, perhaps that human would like it" he said and then disappeared

Kurama just stared at the apple "And just when I didn't want to think about her…" he laughed ironically "She sure has an effect on people…Hiei's not one to do these things" he said, smiling to the thought of Hikaru "I don't know what to do…" he said in defeat, got up and left the house

Hikaru had been helping in the house, she had done all her chores, had helped with lunch and was now watching some tv, thinking on sweet things trying to get her mind off Kurama

"Lady Hikaru how would you like it if I made some apple sweets?" the maid smiled and sat by her side "You're not so cheered up today"

"I'm just a little tired, we've done quite a lot today!" she forced a smile "The sweets sound good though, there is no set time for sweets! They're always welcome"

"Now that sounds more like yourself" she smiled "Let me gussy up a little and I will go out to buy the ingredients" she said, getting up

"Oh no, don't bother, I will go buy them! I could use some fresh air"

"Are you sure lady Hikaru? I don't mind going"

"It's ok! I'll go buy everything and then we will prepare the apple sweets ok?" Hikaru said, walking towards the door

"Very well" the maid smiled "If they end up being tasty you could give some to that friend of yours… Mr. Shuichi"

Hikaru stopped dead on her tracks, she didn't want to think about Kurama right now but the maid brought it up and now she couldn't stop thinking "Sounds like a good idea…" she managed to say and quickly opened the door and left

A while had passed since Kurama left his house, he was laying in the grass, his eyes closed "Feels better to be out here" he sighted "What am I going to do now" he said, looking at the threatening grey clouds forming in the sky "I don't understand any of this…there's no logical explanation" he thought, feeling the breeze

"The more you try to think about it, the senseless it'll seem" the voice echoed

"I know…still, I want to understand" Kurama said out loud, his eyes staring blankly at the sky, the sun setting quickly

"Are you that scared?"

"…"

"Fear… it never seemed to be so threatening before right?"

"Fear was never a problem" Kurama answered "This uncertainty is… I can't think…I can't understand… I can't act"

"Now you're his prey" the voice mocked "We are the prey, now that logic proved itself useless"

Kurama just closed his eyes, desperate at his own lack of answers. He just lay there, waiting, resting.

Hikaru was just walking out the mini market, grey clouds looking threatening in the sky "I guess it's going to be a rainy night…" she sighted, looking at the time "It's almost 7, perhaps I should go back home before I get caught up in the rain" her stomach growled, to which she sweat dropped "Perhaps an ice cream would do fine before heading back home" she said and made her way to the park

Hiei caught a glimpse of Hikaru while looking for Kurama and decided to follow silently

Hikaru bought her ice cream and then headed back; while she was walking in the park she noticed a familiar figure laying in the grass "Shuichi?" she thought, and walked closer careful not to be seen

"…"

"I wonder what he's doing here" she thought and moved a little closer, from behind "Is he…sleeping?" she said and moved a little closer.

Indeed, Kurama had fallen asleep on the grass.

Hikaru just knelt by his side, looking at his sleeping figure "I feel as if I hadn't seen him in a long time" a little smile forming on her lips. She sat there for a couple of minutes watching him sleep peacefully until she noticed a little buggy stand on his nose "Oh no buggy, don't wake him up" she smiled playfully and leaned a bit to move the insect

Hiei was watching from a nearby tree and smirked at the scene "This is payback, for calling me names" he said and disappeared, appearing again right behind Hikaru "You didn't want to see him, well now you'll have a really close look" he thought and pushed her forward, then disappearing

Hikaru couldn't react; she couldn't tell what had happened… all she did was fall

Kurama woke up abruptly, he was both, surprised and annoyed at the interruption, he about to snap at whoever had fallen on him until a familiar scent reached him "Hikaru…" he barely whispered

Hikaru shut her eyes closed, afraid to look up at him

"Hey, are you ok?" he said in a kind tone while helping her sit

Hikaru managed to sit with his help and just nodded, too embarrassed to look at him "I'm sorry…" she mumbled

"You what?" he asked looking at her

"That I'm sorry…" she said, barely a whisper

Kurama laughed and lifted her chin "I can't hear you" he smiled, holding her face

Hikaru blushed even more, she found herself unable to turn her gaze away "And now…?" she though, lost in his eyes "I can't…think" she slowly held his hand on hers "Make this last…" was her last thought

"Are you ok?" he said, looking at her curious

Hikaru slowly leaned closer to his face, her eyes closing as the distance became less

"W-what…" Kurama managed to utter, his heart beating faster well aware of what she was going to do.

**_"_**_It is impossible to love and to be wise." __Francis Bacon_

* * *

**Author's Notes:** GUYS!!!!! ;____; i'm SO very SORRY!!! I didnt update yesterday! ;_; but I swear there's a very good explanation to it!! You see, yesterday there was this fuss at my University students were set to block one of Caracas main highways and it seems like they blocked longer that they were allowed to so the police and national guards started throwing that pepper gas that leaves u breathless x_x (Gas lagrimogeno? XD ) and came in with that...tank? that throws water at people and lahblahblahblha and that Gas reached me and friends where we were sitting and we were all dying from that smell and I got kinda caught up in that XD (Gravity Angica is a witness! ;_;Uu) I was dying~ so when i returned home all I wanted was to sleep =,= so that's why I didnt update yesterday... I'm so sorry ;____;

To make up to you all I'll be posting TWO chapters ;_;U sorry for the delay really... I hope this won't happen again u u Thank you for all your reviews! I'll answer next time cause i'm on my way to the hosp. to treat myself after so much intoxication yesterday with all that gas i'll see ya next week ppl! Take care! Luv ya all!!

Buhbye~!! :D

* * *


	16. When it Rains

Summary: is it skepticism or fear towards something unpredictable? Is there a chance of experiencing something new and completely loving it? That is what they will both discover.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho or the titles I will use for the chapters!

R&R plz! Author's note at the end

* * *

**When it Rains - Paramore**

_"Love is like an hourglass..."_

Hikaru was leaning towards his lips, Kurama was expectant. His heart was beating fast; he was nervous yet eager to feel her lips on his. He closed his eyes, unconscious of his actions and leaned towards her as well… unfortunately a thunder cracked across the sky, and the next he knew was that Hikaru was snuggled on his chest, scared.

"W-what was I doing…" he said, going back to his senses when he felt her snuggle on his chest "She was…she was going to kiss me…" looking at her in disbelief, another thunder cracked across the sky and she tightened her grip on his shirt, trying to hide more "A-are you scared?" he finally managed to speak

Hikaru denied

Kurama swallowed the lump on his throat and covered her with his arms softly, not knowing what he was doing anymore "It's ok, thunders won't harm you" he said reassuringly

Hikaru lifted her gaze a little and looked at him, an obvious blush on her cheeks

Kurama just smiled at her "I promise, nothing will harm you as long as you're with me"

Hikaru relaxed a little and moved from his chest, still holding on to his shirt "I-I don't like thunders or storms" she said, her voice shaky

Kurama was going to say something when he felt a few drops fall on his face, he looked up, the threatening clouds already above them "It looks like it'll be a storm" he said, feeling Hikaru's grip tighten on his shirt

"…" she shrugged

Kurama grabbed the bags she was carrying and smiled at her "my house isn't far from here…if we hurry we'll make it before we get too soaked" drops falling faster

Hikaru nodded and followed him, holding his hand, too scared of thunders to actually feel embarrassed

Kurama lead her all the way to his home, rain was pouring down getting them wet. Kurama wasn't really paying attention to this, he was trying to think but for some reason it was impossible "The bigger these feelings get, the harder it is to think…" he shook his head and decided to just focus on his way

A little later they made it to Kurama's home, he led the way in and left the bags in the kitchen, he went back and looked at Hikaru who was just standing in the middle of the living room rubbing her arms, scared for the storm outside "Looks like this won't stop anytime soon" Kurama said, looking out the window

Hikaru just shrugged

"What were you doing out anyway? It wasn't precisely early when you found me at the park"

"I just went out to buy some things we were missing for making some sweets" Hikaru answered, suddenly remembering she had left the maid waiting "Oh no, the maid is going to get terribly worried about me!" she panicked, she was going to make her leave but another thunder cracked and made her stop dead on her tracks

Kurama noticed and smiled at her "Why don't you call her? With this rain you might as well spend the night here"

Hikaru blushed a little "You don't mind?"

"It's ok, actually I will feel better if you just stay here…I don't think it's a good idea to out with this rain" He said, handing her the phone

Hikaru blushed at his offer and just nodded, she wasn't really feeling up to go out with the rain and thunders anyway so she took the phone and talked to the maid while Kurama was looking out the window

"What was I doing…trying to kiss her" he thought, rubbing the back of his neck "She wanted to kiss me…I felt it" he suddenly realized and looked towards her; she was still on the phone. Kurama sneezed and just brushed off the idea "Just my imagination… it was just an accident, and she was scared of the thunders so she wanted to hide, that's all" trying to fool himself

Hikaru was done with the phone and went back with Kurama "She was worried I got caught up under the rain" she said

Kurama broke all his thoughts, he found himself unable to think about anything else that wasn't her "Didn't she say anything about you staying here?" he asked curious

Hikaru blushed and shrugged a little "She said that as long as I'm with you I would be fine"

Kurama blushed too and nodded "I think…I agree with that" he smiled at her

Hikaru sneezed and smiled back at him

"I guess we should get off this wet clothes right?" he smiled "come, I'll lend you some clothes" he said, and gestured upstairs

Hikaru followed closely

Kurama grabbed a pair of pants and another shirt and went towards the door "You can get anything you want, I'll change downstairs" he smiled and then closed the door for her.

Hikaru grabbed a big white shirt and some shorts and changed quickly "his clothes are comfortable…" she said with a blush while she looked at herself in the mirror

Kurama managed to make it downstairs, took off his shirt and changed into the dry pants, the lights went out before he could finish "Damn this storm must've caused failures" he said annoyed, he left the dry shirt on the couch and went to the kitchen looking for some candles

Meanwhile, Hikaru had just finished changing and peeked out his room "It's so dark…I can't see a thing" she said worried and walked along the hall, her hand always touching the wall as she made her way to the stairs. She went down the stairs slowly, careful not to fall but on the last step she slipped, yet, instead of hitting the floor she bumped into something softer, warmer.

"I was about to go for you" said Kurama, holding her against his bare chest

Hikaru blushed very much and instantly pulled away from him "S-sorry"

Kurama smiled and offered her his hand "Come here, let's go to the living room, I found some candles and a blanket let's just stay there until it passes"

Hikaru took his hand and followed silently to the couch, they both sat there next to each other and watched the candle; they were both lost in thought

"I wonder when this storm is going to end" Hikaru said out loud, distracted with the candle

Kurama glanced at her and then back to the candle "Who knows, rain is still pouring out there" he sighted, somewhat bored and tired of his own problems

Another thunder cracked and Hikaru just hugged her legs and buried her face on her knees, trying to hide, Kurama glanced at her, curious and pat her shoulder "Are you ok?"

Hikaru smiled uneasily "Just like I told you before, I really hate storms" she sighted "When it rained I always ran to my parents, too scared to sleep alone they always let me in their bed or dad would hug me and lull me until I fell asleep" her smile somewhat melancholic

Kurama said nothing, he just stared at her feeling useless; he could only watch in silence at how she flinched and hid whenever a thunder cracked in the sky

Hikaru laughed softly "I'm such a sacredly cat" she said, hugging her legs more

Kurama was drown in thoughts, he was having pretty much an argument with his demon side so he was just sitting in silence staring blankly at the candle

"So what will you do now?" Youko's voice echoed in Kurama's head

"I don't know…" Kurama answered

"What's a relationship after all…The fight of being with someone for the rest of your life?" he snickered "please…who would want those things, who wants to suffer the pain of standing the same person for years, what a drag" his tone calming little by little "Who would want to sleep always with the same person, someone who cares, who trusts you, who will be willing to give it all for you…" Youko sighted, suddenly realizing his own confusion

"Suddenly you don't know what to think either…do you?" Kurama asked back

Youko was silent

Kurama sighted and continued with Youko's train of thoughts "you wonder if you two were even made for each other…you want to spend time with that person and they want to spend time with you…all of a sudden all that matters to you is that person" he took a deep breath "if she's not there…then there's nothing worth fighting for"

"We're at a crossroad…" Youko sighted "What do you really want…what do WE really want" silence filled their thoughts "I don't want to trust anyone…I'm not willing to do so" he said, proud

"People change you faster than you can imagine" Kurama said wisely

"I won't change" Youko snapped "Humans are not to be trusted!"

"Who can really make you stay the way you were? Who can touch you and not change you!?" Kurama said, his tone rising "Just look…think about it! Look at how much has change ever since Hikaru came into picture! Don't you feel different? Doesn't she make you feel complete?"

"…" Youko looked at Hikaru through Kurama's eyes "So fragile…that girl is different…she makes me feel different" Youko smiled, he was well aware of his presence in her dreams but thought it'd be best to just keep it for himself

"She's changing us…without even knowing" Kurama also smiled, but his smile suddenly became a frown

"You realized too…didn't you?" Youko asked

"Even if you want something, like the foolish 'Love', no matter how much you reach for someone… if they don't reach back, you're sure to drown in the water" Kurama said absentmindedly

Youko chuckled "Even if she liked someone else…Now it is love?" he looked tenderly at Hikaru "This is love…?" he repeated "I guess…I could stick around just to keep her safe"

He found Youko's sudden change quite amusing, Kurama couldn't help but chuckle, only this time Hikaru noticed

"Are you making fun of me?" she said with a pout "It's not my fault being such a cowa- -"

Hikaru couldn't even finish her sentence; all she knew was that now Kurama was holding her on his arms, she just blushed feeling his bare chest, her heart on her throat.

"I wasn't making fun of you" he said, hugging her a little more "I was just thinking…and I want to thank you"

Hikaru looked at him puzzled "Thank me for what?"

Kurama smiled down at her and said nothing

Hikaru blushed a little more and turned her attention elsewhere, although she was embarrassed she felt safe on his arms "This feeling… I love it" she thought and snuggled on his chest "Your chest… is warm" she laughed softly and hid there, the blush on her cheeks too obvious for her liking

Kurama blushed too and let her be; he just stared at the girl hidden on his chest.

Slowly losing control of her own actions, Hikaru let go a little and looked at him

Kurama just looked back, his gaze shifting unconsciously from her eyes to her lips and back to her eyes again.

"He already likes someone…" Hikaru thought, lost in his eyes "But I like him…" she said, moving a little closer "I want him to be with me…I want to kiss him" she said looking at his lips, moving closer, shyly

Kurama noticed and blushed more "Again…she wants to kiss me" he thought

"But she likes someone…doesn't she?" Youko's voice interrupted

"Doesn't matter…" Kurama answered

"We want her…we…love her" Youko finished

Kurama embraced her gently; he leaned over to her and kissed her lips softly

Hikaru corresponded and wrapped her arms around his neck, not wanting to move far from him

Both stood there kissing while the rain poured outside. At the moment everything was fine, they were both happy, but still in the back of their heads roamed the idea of the other liking someone else. It was a weird feeling for both, although they felt accepted and belonging to each other that thought of someone else made it feel also wrong to be kissing like that. Passion made its way, one thing leading to the other. Regrets, if there were any, could come into picture later

"All I want…is to be with him/her always" they both thought, their actions unmeasured and driven by passion and love.

_"… with the heart filling up as the brain empties." __Jule Renard_

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Extra chapter~ I hope you like it! again i'm SO sorry for not updating in time ;__; I hope won't happen again...

Buhbye~!! :D

* * *


	17. You and Me

Summary: is it skepticism or fear towards something unpredictable? Is there a chance of experiencing something new and completely loving it? That is what they will both discover.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho or the titles I will use for the chapters!

R&R plz! Author's note at the end

* * *

**You and me – Plain White T's**

_"Love is like the truth…"_

She was brushing her hair in front of a mirror, the room empty; her only company was her own reflection

"He likes someone else" the reflection spoke, Hikaru gasped "You gave yourself to someone who's not interested"

Hikaru slumped, she felt embarrassed "He's not of those…"

"Isn't he?" her reflection mocked "He's a man after all"

"No, he's different" Hikaru answered

"Stop lying to yourself, there's someone else in his heart" the voice laughed

"No, there isn't" interrupted a man's voice

"Youko?" Hikaru quickly turned and caught a glimpse of him

Youko snapped his fingers and the mirror shattered "Don't let it confuse you…there's no one else"

Hikaru was confused, how would he know

"You're the only one" he said reassuringly

"Even if I'm not… I have no regrets" she said, feeling embarrassed at such situation

Youko chuckled and looked at her "Weird girl…yet so predictable" he smirked "You couldn't resist to desire" he said on an innocent mock

Hikaru woke up suddenly, she was red as a tomato "How can he say such things!!" she said angry "It's not like he knows anything…he's just a dream!" she complained and then thought about it "what is he anyway…" she sighted and looked at the hour "I should get ready for school" images of the previous night flooding her head "I better not think of that anymore…" she got off her bed and look at her reflection in the mirror "It's time to tell him how I feel…unrequited or not I must tell him" she decided and made her way into the bathroom.

On the other hand Kurama was still in bed, the same images flooding his head "Why couldn't I get a hold of myself" he mentally scolded himself

"Because the girl was there and we just wanted" Youko said simply

"She likes someone else…doesn't that fact make it…wrong?" Kurama replied

"Who cares, she is ours anyway"

Kurama didn't answer, he turned to the window where Hiei was sitting

"Aren't you supposed to be up already?" Hiei said in his usually cold tone

"What for?"

"Don't you have school or one of those human activities?" Hiei asked, jumping into his room

"I don't feel like it today" Kurama got up and went into his closet to change his clothes

"That's weird" he said, studying Kurama "This place reeks to that human girl" he said disgustingly

Kurama would've beaten the hell out of Hiei, but he certainly had his own problems to deal with "There's more ice cream on the kitchen…suit yourself" he said and then went out, he left the house and went for a walk

"Hmph… how difficult it is for that idiot to realize" Hiei thought and went for the ice cream "A brilliant strategist…but still an idiot"

Hikaru was already at school, her mind was wandering off. She was just scribbling on her notebooks "I wonder why Shuichi didn't come to class" she sighted, unable to forget what had happened between them "Perhaps he was tired…or wasn't feeling well?" she wondered, basically the same thoughts claimed her mind the entire day.

When school was over Hikaru thought it might be good to pay him a visit and made her way to his place "If he needs something I'll be of some help" she said with a small smile, but suddenly stopped "maybe…he's avoiding me?" she came to a sudden conclusion "after all… he likes someone else and well…I got a big bit carried away" she blushed deeply and shrugged "It'll be best if I go back home…" she thought and made her way home.

Kurama spent the day lying on the branch of a tree, just thinking. He wasn't feeling confident enough to face Hikaru, his feelings were not under control and he didn't want to end up doing something else he could probably regret.

"Do you really regret…'physically expressing' yourself to that girl?" Youko asked

Kurama didn't bother to answer, he wasn't sure if it was regret or what.

Hikaru kept going to school, she was a responsible person after all, but her mind was always wandering off somewhere else, she kept wondering where Kurama could be. She thought of calling or visiting several times, but there was always an excuse for not doing so, in the back of her head was still the thought of him avoiding her, or of him being angry at her or some other thing like that. The week was slow, dull, and lonely for Hikaru but it was finally Friday.

"This week was so…useless?" Hikaru thought while making her way back home

"Hikaru!!!" yelled someone from behind

"Who's that?" she thought "Ah Keiko!" Hikaru waved and stopped to wait for her to reach

"Hikaru, hi! How are you doing?" Keiko greeted

"I'm ok! A little tired, this week was SO boring" Hikaru said "What about you Keiko?" long time no see" she smiled

Both girls sat on a nearby bench and talked happily

"And tell me Hikaru" she smiled slyly "How are things with Kurama? Did you tell him yet?" she giggled

Hikaru almost choked on her juice and blushed

"Oh so you haven't told him yet?" she frowned "And here I thought you guys had already taken a step"

Hikaru blushed even more, this 'step' thing had a different meaning on her head "K-Keiko I have some other things to do before going back home!" she said suddenly "I must be going!" she stood up" next time we'll hang around together ok?" she got up and ran away

"…" Keiko just stared at Hikaru running "what's gotten into her" she thought curious and made her way home.

Hikaru ran as fast as she could just to get away from Keiko, she didn't want to think anymore about what had happened, she didn't want to face Kurama now, she felt embarrassed. Unfortunately, without realizing, all that running lead her right in front of Kurama's house

"What a timing to make it here…" Hikaru sighted, looking at the doorbell "Maybe…I should check on him?" she hesitated "I'm already here anyway…" she doubted "And if he doesn't want to see me after what happened?" she blushed

"What are you doing here?" Hiei's cold tone almost scared Hikaru to death

"H-hiei!?" she managed to say, frozen in place

"The fox isn't home, don't waste your time" he hmph'd

"I-I wasn't looking for him!!" she snapped, blushed

Hiei stared at her for a moment and smirked "Sure"

Hikaru shrugged

"Last time I saw him come home was about a week ago"

"He what? Are you sure??" Hikaru asked, sudden interest arising

"So you are interested after all" the smirk never leaving his face

Hikaru shrugged more and looked down at the floor in embarrassment "I just… I was only worried cause he hasn't been to school and well…" Hikaru lifted her face, but there was no one there "W-where is he??" she said puzzled, looking for Hiei who was nowhere to be seen

"What a stupid girl" Hiei thought, staring at her from the branch of a tree "Humans sure get so worked up with these things…" he thought with disgust and vanished

Hikaru stood there for a couple of minutes "I guess he just…left?" she tried to convince herself "I wonder why does he call him 'fox' " Images of Youko coming to her mind, she shook them off "I guess… if he's not home I might as well leave" she sighted, throwing a glance at his house "Perhaps some fresh air could do…" she said and headed to the park, to that favorite spot she shared with Kurama before

The moon was high in the sky, the stars were shining brightly and a soft breeze caressed the trees'. Kurama was sitting in a branch, the view amazing, his pose relaxed…he was sleeping, trying to free his mind from any kind of ideas he could have.

Hikaru walked through the park until she reached 'that' spot, she sat and lay carefully with her back on the soft grass and her eyes fixed in the sky. "I wonder…if he would love me…" she thought absentmindedly and looked up at the tree, a shadow on one of the branches "Shuichi?" she thought and then called his name

"…" no response

"Shuichi, is that you?" she tried again

"…" yet no response

If there was something Hikaru disliked, that was being ignored. She took off one of her shoes and readied herself for throwing it "So you want to ignore me huh? Let's see if you'll ignore this!" and with that statement she threw her shoe, it hit him right in the head and made him fall off the branch

Kurama growled and rubbed his head, although the grass was soft the shoe's impact had hurt him "Hiei! I told you not to- -" he stopped his scold when he caught a glimpse of Hikaru who was standing in embarrassment looking at him worried "Hikaru…"

"Shuichi!!!" she cried "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!!" seemed like a sorry's auction "I thought you were just ignoring me and and and I thought you would catch my shoe or something" she panicked "are you ok? Did I hurt you?"

Kurama chuckled and denied "I'm ok, don't worry" he forced the smile "Sorry I didn't hear you, I was sleeping up there" he said simply and stood up ready to leave "I have some things to do, I better leave" he said politely and turned to leave, but Hikaru caught his wrist

"Wait…"

Kurama swallowed hard and looked at her, trying to stay calm "Yes?"

"Why didn't you go to school?"

"I wasn't feeling well" he answered, avoiding Hikaru's gaze

"The whole week?"

Kurama nodded

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I didn't want to trouble you with such things…" he frowned

"'Such things'?" She said bothered by his comment "Aren't we supposed to be friends? Don't you trust me at all?" she was getting carried away by her own feelings, tears starting to accumulate in her eyes

"I do trust you!!" he snapped "and I do consider you my friend…" he said, although he was still giving her the back

"Then why won't you just face me?" her words taking him off base

Kurama didn't know what to answer

Hikaru let go of his wrist slowly and started fidgeting with her hands "I'm sorry…to have said those things…I guess it's none of my business" she said with sadness and forced a smile "Sorry to always bother you, Shuichi~! " she said on a fake sing-a-song voice

"Don't say those things!" he said and turned to face her, he wasn't even sure of what he was feeling "Don't be sorry for things you haven't done, don't behave as if you were a stranger to me, stop…stop forcing a smile when you don't want to smile" his voice was serious, yet kind at the same time "You know… you're… very important to me" was the best he could say "And I don't want you feeling bad because I'm an idiot who can't figure out his own thoughts"

Hikaru laughed, tears fell down her cheeks, but still, she was just laughing

Kurama blushed and looked at her with an awkward expression

"I'm sorry I'm sorry" she dried her eyes "It's just that…I like it better when you speak to me like that" the tears kept falling

Kurama smiled a genuine smile, he didn't even know why "So weird…" he said and wiped off the tears from her eyes carefully

Hikaru smiled at him and took his hand "let's take a walk"

Kurama nodded and followed

"So…all this week…" Hikaru said

"I had been on that branch…thinking" neither dared to face each other

"I must tell him… I must be honest and say how I feel" Hikaru thought, yet she couldn't make the words come out her throat

"Are you ok?" Kurama asked

Hikaru nodded and took him to a nearby bench, they both sat in silence

"Are you…mad at me?" Kurama broke the silence

"Yup…"

"For…what happened the other night?" Kurama found it incredible that he had so little control of his own nervousness

Hikaru blushed and denied "I'm mad because you missed school for a week, you basically disappeared! And…I was really really worried about you" she confessed

"She was worried?" Kurama thought in disbelief "Why would you worry about me… I don't feel really deserving of your concern, not that much at least" he said, again troubled with his feelings

"You still don't get it, do you?" Hikaru said

"What do you mean?" He asked looking at her

Hikaru blushed, she was looking at the floor "I just…I …you…"she shook her head "It's now or never" she thought "You are one of the most important persons for me! And…I don't know what would I do if something happened to you" her voice shaky

Kurama blushed and turned his gaze to the grass "I'm so stupid…" he thought "all the time she has been longing for me and I didn't notice! Instead I was so blind to her feelings" he scolded himself mentally " I-I'm sorry…"

"I guess that's that…" Hikaru slumped a little, she thought she was rejected "It's ok… I know that you already like someone but…I mean I don't expect you to like me as well or anything like that…I just thought that…who knows maybe…there was something? Or…there could be?" her words clumsy and driven by emotions, tears felt down her cheeks.

"The person I like it's you!!" Kurama thought desperate, he couldn't say the words

Hikaru denied and left out a small smile with a sight "I'm being silly over here!" she said as cheerful as she could, obvious sadness in her voice, as she dried her eyes

Kurama was just silent, smacking himself for missing a chance "I'm an idiot… She's there confessing and I can't utter a damn word…"

"You know, I was wondering" Hikaru interrupted him, attracting his attention "Why does Hiei call you fox?" she smiled as she could "don't know, it just makes me curious"

Kurama looked at her in amazement "She keeps surprising me…" he turned his gaze away "He's been calling me that for a while…Why do you ask?"

"Call me crazy, but you see… I've been having these dreams, ever since I met you I think, in which whenever I'm alone there's this…fox-like person standing there, he talks to me…" Hikaru laughed "He's a little cranky I think, doesn't like sweets very much…I think he's a kind creature, he doesn't trust people though…but he said it'd be fine to be friends"

Kurama turned at her again, his expression amazed "Fox-like creature?" he asked "could it be…" he thought

"Yup! His name is Youko" she smiled "or so he said, it's just a dream after all"

"Why has she seen you in her dreams?" he asked to his other half

"Who knows…" he teased

"You were aware of this?" Kurama asked

"Yeah… but I thought it'd be best to keep it just to myself" Youko confessed "I guess… it was meant to be?"

"Shuichi are you ok?" Hikaru waved a hand in front of him

Kurama blinked a couple of times and came back to his senses "I'm ok, my mind just wandered off for a moment" he smiled

"He is gorgeous" she giggled

Kurama looked at her puzzled

"The fox creature" she laughed "He is gorgeous" she repeated and leaned against his shoulder

Kurama blushed and smiled, moving his arm around her shoulders

"Well well well…" he voice of a man reached Kurama's ears "What do we have here?" he was followed by 5 other men "A cute couple" he mocked "What's a hottie and a girly boy doing out this late?"

"That girl is a real cutie boss! Let's take her with us" another man said

"Come with us girl!" said the boss as he grabbed Hikaru's wrist in a very rude manner

"That hurts you jerk!!" Hikaru complained as she tried to free from his grasp

Kurama was angered and caught his arm making him release her "Don't touch her…" he growled, his tone as cold as ice as he twisted his arm, green eyes shifting to gold in anger

"Shuichi?" she asked, shocked at the scene "Gold…familiar eyes…"

_"… sometimes it prevails, and sometimes it hurts." __Victor M. Garcia Jr._

* * *

**Author's Notes:** JA! this time I updated just in time! XD right now i'm at the uni :D and since I woke up really early I decided to do this before I forget XDD guys...let me be hinest with you...today i'm WAY TOO LAZY! to reply to all your...worderful comments :Du yeah i'm also pretty corny today X'D anywho...thanks to all those who always comment and read :D they know exactly who they are ^___^ THANK YOU!!!!! and well...cookies and hugs for everyone! :D 3 3 Hope you enjoy this chappie!! if i'm not wrong we're just...3 chappies from the story's end u u so please enjoy and review nOn I love comments! XD :hearts:

Buhbye~!! :D

* * *


	18. Feeling This

Summary: is it skepticism or fear towards something unpredictable? Is there a chance of experiencing something new and completely loving it? That is what they will both discover.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho or the titles I will use for the chapters!

R&R plz! Author's note at the end

* * *

**Feeling this – Boxcar Racer**

_When we are motivated by goals that have deep meaning, by dreams that need completion, by pure love that needs expressing…_

_

* * *

  
_

The man cried in pain while Kurama had him on his knees, his arm twisted on his back. Kurama was unaware of his surroundings, he missed another of the guys had grabbed Hikaru and held her rudely

"Let go of me you creep!" Hikaru yelled, trying to free from his grasp

Kurama got distracted, allowing the man who was under his grasp free himself and scratch his cheek "You're no human" he growled

"Who are you to speak" the man smirked "You are a demon yourself" the demon answered, licking the few drops of Kurama's blood from his claw "look at you, you can't even control yourself" he said and turned towards Hikaru "So easy to tame you, just a human was needed"

Kurama's anger was rising, he was desperate he couldn't even think, he just wanted to slash the men before him, but they had a hold on Hikaru, so there was little he could do that wouldn't bring consequences he could regret

On the other hand, Hikaru was still trying to free herself, from their grasp "What's going on here?!" she thought, desperately trying to escape

"Stay still little puppet" the demon who held her said in a disgusting tone while running his sharp claws all along her face and neck

In an evasive technique Hikaru managed to move and bit his hand so hard he had to let go of her almost immediately, she was about to grin in victory, but all she felt was a stroke on the face that left her with no other option but to fall on the ground too stunned to even think

Kurama watched the scene in horror, he was so lost in anger and rage he just stood in place his fists tightening and his teeth clenching

"Too scared to speak now, girly boy?" the boss mocked, his companion's laughter echoing in the night

"It's the perfect night for slaughter" Youko's voice echoed in Kurama's head

Kurama's features turned dark and threatening, a sick bloodthirsty smile forming on his lips

"What is it with you eh?" approached him a demon and attempted to grab him from the collar, his movement stopped as soon as a dead silence surrounded them and a brilliant glow started coming from Kurama's body

"Indeed, it's the perfect night for slaughter" Kurama uttered, his features changing from a human to a fox demon's, a long fluffy tail and a pair of twitching ears his trademark

Hikaru had managed to regain consciousness and watched with curiosity and surprise "He is…" she laws shocked "Youko…Shuichi" she managed to say, worried her imagination was playing tricks on her. Indeed the man standing before her eyes was no other than Youko, the fox demon who had been with her in dreams so many times. Hikaru couldn't help but feel scared, there was something about his mere presence that made a chill climb up her spine… she was unable to move.

There he stood, right in front of Hikaru with a sick smile on his lips. The demon Youko Kurama had been awakened. He looked at his hands, his tail waving in the air and his ears twitching with every sound "isn't this perfect?" Youko said and looked at the demons "Who is scared now" he smirked

The demons were frozen in place, they all backed a couple of steps away from the fox demon "I-it's not possible" the boos uttered, his voice filled with fear "You…you're dead"

"But I'm back filthy vermin" Youko's smirk widening, a vine with sharp thorns wrapping around his arm "And you can assure I'm up for slaughter" he said, releasing the vine from his arm

The boss managed to evade the attack, but at his feet the other demons fell completely torn apart, blood accumulating on the floor; he was horrified "P-please spare my life!" the demon begged in horror

Youko glanced at Hikaru and then back the demon "You're begging for forgiveness now?" Youko smiled, but immediately turned his attention towards Hikaru who was struggling to get up, without thinking twice he rushed to her side and helped her up

"I sure needed a hand" she forced a smile getting up with his help

"Are you ok?" Youko's tone filled with concern, his anger quickly disappearing

"Who would've thought…" Hikaru smiled, still shaky and stunned "that you were always with me"

Youko smiled apologetically at her "Let's say…I just couldn't come out until now"

"Why is that?" Hikaru asked

Youko was about to answer when he moved to cover Hikaru with his body, blood flew from him as thorns hit his flesh, he flinched and supported on one knee while recovering

"It'll be me who will pass to history known for having killed the infamous demon thief" the demon said insanely

Youko laughed softly, mockingly and he rose up to his feet again "Poisonous thorns right?" he said, pulling out all of them "Clever" he said simply, licking his own blood from his hands "Let me show you, what poison is" he smiled darkly, and in a swift move he commanded the vine that used to be wrapped around his arm to wrap around the demon's body "You will know pain for daring to touch her" He said in a serious tone, making the vine tighten its grasp around the man slowly, painfully until there was nothing but his blood left

Hikaru stared at the scene in horror, she looked at Youko with fear, attentive to his movements

"I am not going to hurt you" he said and stretched an arm at her "After all…we're friends aren't we?" he said with a smile belonging to Shuichi

Hikaru just studied him in silence, looking at the wounds he had gotten "Thank you" she said "For protecting me"

Youko just looked at her with curiosity

"Why…why are you here? Who are you?" Hikaru's urge to know betrayed her and made her pronounce these words.

"I am Youko…" he said "I am also Shuichi" and shrugged "Centuries ago I was a fox-demon thief, but I was betrayed by someone dear to me who lead me into a trap and as a result I got shot by a hunter" he said and uncovered his chest revealing the scar, looking at how Hikaru seemed to be paying full attention to his story "My spirit was sealed a long time ago in this human form… ever since I hadn't been able rise to the surface"

Hikaru looked at him in thought "Why now?"

Youko didn't answer, but closed his eyes instead his features softened again as he switched back to his human form

Hikaru watched in amazement as Youko shifted back to his human form "Shuichi?"

As soon as he shifted, Kurama fell down to his knees holding his wounds, panting heavily

"Shuichi are you ok?" Hikaru asked in fear

"Y-yeah-…" his breathing labored

Hikaru helped him up and supported him on the walk all the way back to his home. Nothing else was spoken that day or the following ones.

Kurama's transformation into Youko had demanded a huge amount of energy which made his recovery slower; despite this he still went out home and sat on the same branch of the same tree in the park every day. Hikaru would get mad, but decided to make him silent company. A couple of days passed slowly, neither of them would speak of what had happened. Although Kurama was dying to explain himself he first had to manage to understand why Youko could arise to the surface

"It's all because of her" Youko said

Kurama looked towards Hikaru's figure; she was enjoying the view and the breeze to which he couldn't help but smile

"The need to protect her was what brought me back"

"I also believe that's what happened…" Kurama answered, taking a deep breath "So much anger and such desperation to keep her safe was what gathered the amount of power I needed to release you"

"Shu-i-chi!!" Hikaru yelled, making Kurama almost lose his balance

"S-sorry,what?"

"I said I'll go get something to drink, I'll be back in a bit" she smiled and left

Kurama stood there, watching her as she went to buy a couple of drinks

"You should talk to her…I bet she wants to know the truth" Youko interrupted

"I know…"

"Then what are you waiting for" Youko snapped

"The same you're waiting for!" he answered "To understand myself before explaining to her" Kurama smiled down at Hikaru who was back

"Free drinks here!!" she cheered

Kurama nodded and jumped off the tree, slightly flinching from the pain on his wounds

"Are you ok Shuichi?" Hikaru asked as she moved closer for him to lean on her if needed

"Don't worry, I'm ok" he smiled, grabbing his side a little

Hikaru smiled and gave him the juice

He smiled in thanks as they both sat in the grass "Even if I don't understand it…if I don't tell her she'll keep worrying" Kurama thought glancing at her every now and then

Hikaru just smiled at him whenever their gazes met "I want to know what happened there… but if I ask him I'll just trouble him more, I must be patient" she sip from her juice "My feelings will have to wait…I must make sure he gets better soon!" she smiled to herself

"Hikaru?" Kurama asked, surprising her

"Yes? What is it, Shuichi?" she was trying hard not to let worries take over her

"I must do this…" he thought and took a deep breath "What do you think of me Hikaru?"

"hmmm…I told you already" she blushed "You are the most important person for me"

Kurama shrugged a little "I mean…what do you think of me now that you saw what I really am"

"I guess I'm still not sure about what I saw" she smiled awkwardly

"I used to be a thief, I killed people…I was cold and merciless" his words hurting "Also I lied to you about all these things" he shrugged in place

"To me…Shuichi will always be Shuichi" she said simply "As well as Youko will always be Youko" smiling at him

Kurama couldn't say anything else

"Don't push yourself so much" she patted his shoulder "Whenever you want to talk about it, I'll be more than willing to listen"

Kurama nodded and sighted deeply "She's so kind to me that I don't know what to do" he thought "But I must tell her now…she must know the truth…she must know how I feel"

"What will you tell her?" Youko's voice disencouraging Kurama a little

"I will tell her everything…" he thought and looked at Hikaru "Hikaru…I want to tell you something…" he said shyly, blushed

"What is it?" she asked curious

"You make me feel alive" Youko's voice echoing in Kurama's head "It's time to tell the truth" Youko smiled and went silent, leaving Kurama to speak with her without interruptions

"I…"

* * *

"…_ then we truly live life"_

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Hello hello guuuuuuuuys!!!!! nOn !!! Well today's updating day! :D -points at her calendar- no wait... it's not! o__o -gasp- today's Monday! D: -chanchanchaaaaan- well...this is my little surprise for you guys :D Acually i'm really happy n___n Today I had an AWESOME! day at the University X'D it's been so so sooooooo long since I had a day like this one that I just decided to come home and update my story so I could share my hapiness with you all! :D -hearts- also i've gotten some amazing reviews from my readers, and i've been added to 'favorite story' lists ;___; omg I feel so happy for that...I want to thank everyone for that! :D

Well, as you might know the story is coming to an end u_u i'm not really happy for that, I wish this could go on forever but that'd be impossible XD and at some point boring! Now...here's a question for you people, I'm updating today (Monday Jan 26th 2009) should I update again on Wednesday (Jan 28th)? Or should I make you wait until next week? :D (Wednesday February something XD) Please review and let me know your answer :D Love you all!!! Thanks for reading and reviewing *.* You guys are awesome!!

Buhbye~!! :D

* * *


	19. Skeptics and True Believers

Summary: is it skepticism or fear towards something unpredictable? Is there a chance of experiencing something new and completely loving it? That is what they will both discover.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho or the titles I will use for the chapters!

R&R plz! Author's note at the end

* * *

**Skeptics and True Believers – The Academy is…**

"Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past, bringing back memories I wish I didn't have" Darkness engulfed him, images from his past haunting him.

There he stood, a woman with her arms around his shoulders, whispering words of love to his ear. He was happy, sweet words every day, pleasures being satisfied, a partner in whom he could trust…"But…could I really?" He said, while looking at himself in that scene, his life flying right in front of his eyes, darkness fell upon him again, his golden eyes reflecting sadness, an emptiness only blood and slaughter could fill, or so he thought when his soul was sealed away.

He tried to move, but darkness had a hold on his arms as legs, binding him like a wild animal who had been stranded with heavy chains "Regret is a different beast when you live for centuries" he said to the air, memories of all those who had perished by his claws and plants flashing through his eyes, their cries of pain and suffering echoing in his head

"Don't be afraid" a familiar voice reached his ears

Youko looked everywhere, but there was nothing but darkness to see "I want it all to go away…I want to be alone" he said with sadness

"Why?"

Light blinded him for a moment, he was still bind by darkness as chains, but he was watching another part of his past "There was a woman…" he said out loud, watching the scene unfold in front of his eyes "I trusted her…she used me…and then betrayed me" he flinched to the sound of a gun's shot "She lead me straight into a trap that cost me my life…my freedom" he said, lifting his arms making the chains sound

"so now you just run away from everything?" darkness covered him, he knew the voice but for some reason her name didn't come to him at the moment

"Who said anything about running!?" he snapped, struggling with the chains

"You are…"

Youko thought for a moment, she was right "I have been running…I've been hiding all this time, looking for a safe place…"he said and slumped, the chains keeping him straight but his head hanging down

"What is really safe?"

"Nothing is… no one can be trusted…" Youko answered

"No, that's not true" a voice filled with concern, a silhouette forming right in front of his eyes

Youko still didn't know who it was, her figure and her voice familiar but he couldn't quite grasp it, warmth engulfed his once cold heart while he just stared at the silhouette "Just by thinking of you…I feel like my heart will grow stronger" he said unconsciously "Who are you…" he asked

"You know me"

Youko closed his eyes and tried heart to remember "Whenever I close my eyes you're there, smiling…" he tried to detail the person, but he couldn't "Tsk! Why can't I remember!!" he said angrily, the chains tightening their hold on his extremities

"If you don't trust me then you won't be able to see through"

"How can I trust you?!" he snapped, fighting against the chains "How can I trust someone after it almost got me killed once!?"

"Somewhere, deep inside your heart you know you can trust me" she said as darkness surrounded them once more

Youko growled, but something told him not to do it, he hmph'd and closed his eyes again, trying to focus "What is this?" warmth covering him, darkness dissipating again and the chains slowly softening their grip

"Indetermination" she said

Youko looked down at his chest, it felt as if someone had poked him right above the heart

"In this chest indetermination exists…love"

"Love?" Youko laughed "Such a weak feeling…worthless, completely useless"

"There used to be a maiden who lived with no other thought and to be loved" she said "Your words hurt her deep inside"

Youko was listening carefully to every word she said "Who would want to be loved by a killer thief anyway" he said and pulled the chains as he could "See? So unwanted and dangerous that they had no choice but to strand me with these chains!" he smirked

"Are you proud?"

Youko was taken aback by this

She denied "Those chains, the only one who put them there was you"

Youko looked at her in disbelief, but his expression changed when he saw how the chains seemed to appear and disappear, still he couldn't move

"Don't fear anymore…follow your heart, even through naïve"

Youko denied "no…No! I won't make the same mistake twice!" he growled like a beast "I won't be betrayed again, I won't let anyone toy me again!"

"Does that mean…that you don't want to be loved again?"

His growling ceased as he stared at her, wordless

"Will you forget what makes you happy?"

"What makes me happy?" he thought, a single image coming to his mind, someone's smile "There's something…" he was starting to remember "Her smile…"

The silhouette was smiling at him, again the chains loosened a little more and darkness cleared slowly

Youko smiled back at her "Your smile…don't forget your smile" he closed his eyes, peace filling his heart

Gentle hands reached his face, lifting it from his defeated position

Youko smiled at her "If I start believing in someone…" he blushed a little, hiding it of course "Could I say you?"

She nodded

Youko felt how the chains loosened up, he could move enough to hug her and so he did "I don't know what love is…but there's something about your smile that seems familiar…there's something about it that gives me the strength to stand up again"

"You know what love is" she said, hugging him softly

"I don't understand" he confessed

"You don't need to understand it with your head…use your heart" she said, gently placing a hand on his chest "You can't love and be wise" she said, tracing with her fingers the scars he had

Youko looked down at his scars; he understood what she was saying and why she was saying it but still he doubted "I don't want to hurt over this anymore…" he confessed

She denied as she held him closer "Love is like the truth…sometimes it prevails and sometimes it hurts" she said, feeling him give in to the arms that held him "but most of the times, those feelings you get are far better than the pain you may feel"

Youko snuggled in her arms, he felt comfortable, he felt as he belonged there with her

"Do you know my name?" she asked and smiled at him

Youko looked at her and smiled back "Hikaru…Your name is Hikaru" he said, the chains releasing him, darkness vanishing and only peace in the atmosphere could be felt

"I'm glad you didn't forget my name" she smiled "just like you promised" she said as she reached for his lips

_The moment eternal - just that and no more - cheeks burn, arms open, eyes shut, and lips meet" _

* * *

**Author's Notes:** OMG! chapter 19! :D my lucky number!!! :hearts: I'm so happy XD! -jumps all over- i'm currently at the university x__x today I have a bunch of things to do! but i'll finally be freeeeeee *------* Friday ill be my last day to come :D yay yay yay!!!! I'm so excited for it! XD Unfortunately...the bad news of this update is that next chappie will be the last one u_u I hope you guys like this one and the one that will follow...Again thank you all for sticking with me all this time, I hope i'll come up wih something new pretty soon ^^ I hope you guys will read and stay tuined! Again thank you all! :D -huuuuuuugs-

Buhbye~!! :D

* * *


	20. Thank you

Summary: is it skepticism or fear towards something unpredictable? Is there a chance of experiencing something new and completely loving it? That is what they will both discover.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho or the titles I will use for the chapters!

R&R plz! Author's note at the end...Please read till the very end! ^^ 3

* * *

**Thank you – Sister Hazel**

_"If I know what love is…" _

"Go ahead" Youko said, his voice sounding as if he were smiling "It's not the time to be tongue tied" he mocked

Kurama smiled relieved and closed his eyes, relaxing

"What is it?" Hikaru looked at him puzzled; Kurama had been silent for just a couple of minutes

He smiled at her "Can we go somewhere else?"

Hikaru was still confused but just smiled back "Can you walk?"

Kurama nodded and looked at her "But I wouldn't mind a little support"

Hikaru blushed and nodded, letting his rest his arm around her shoulders and support on her while walking.

They walked in silence to a less crowded part of the park "Are you ready to tell her?" Youko asked

"No, but I'll never be really ready for such thing" Kurama answered simply

"I don't get it…" he hmph'd

Kurama chuckled "You don't have to…" he looked at Hikaru who gave him a curious look "I realized that the less I try to understand this the clearer it is to me"

Youko seemed to wonder for a second "The less you think about it…the shiniest the weather is?" he asked

Kurama nodded "Exactly"

"So corny"

Kurama couldn't help but laugh

"What are you laughing at?" Hikaru asked "You seem to be enjoying all by yourself"

Kurama smiled at her "let's say that I finally realized something, but to Youko it seemed a little awkward"

Hikaru giggled "Youko isn't precisely of the common type"

Kurama denied "He definitely is not" he said and glanced at her "But he's part of me"

"I wonder who is the kind one" she joked "Although Youko looks scary, he's kind" she paused " and well… you are just unique" she blushed

They sat in a nearby bench, they were completely alone.

Kurama took a deep breath and looked at her, a new determination in his eyes "You…don't mind all the things that happened?"

"Of course I do mind" Hikaru shrugged "I just don't want to be pushy about it"

"Would you like to know?"

Hikaru nodded

He took a deep breath fidgeting with his hands he told her his story; Youko's past, the betrayal, the hunter, what sealed his soul and what made him lay dormant inside Kurama's body.

Hikaru was silent as he told the story, Kurama's features we serious somewhat melancholic at times as if he felt Youko's pain. Hikaru could sympathize with him, for some reason she could also feel the pain.

"Aren't you mad I lied to you all this time?"

"Nope" she smiled "It's not like you really lied" she said "There are things we just don't like talking about "

"Doesn't bother you that I used to be a thief? After all…it was because one of us that your father died didn't he?" He felt somewhat guilty

"That was an accident" she slumped a little "Besides…you're not 'one of those'" She smiled at him "You are you, same as Youko is Youko…doesn't matter what he was or what he did; The first time I meet him, in my dreams, he was sad but still kind…I felt his kindness at some point" She looked into his eyes looking for Youko "Besides, you're gorgeous" she giggled "How could you associate yourself with common thieves" she winked "Aren't you 'the great Fox-demon thief' ?" she joked

Inside Kurama's head, Youko was blushing while Kurama laughed

"I'm glad you told me this" she felt relieved "I'm glad you trust me"

"I wouldn't trust anyone else as much as I trust you, now is that I realize that what happened in the past should stay there… There are persons who can be trusted, like you" he said as he held her hand softly

Hikaru looked at her surprised, blushed "I-I'm glad you now think that way" she smiled "I will never let you down"

"I'm sure of that" he said and paused "T-there's something else I must tell you"

Hikaru's heart skipped a beat from the tenderness and shyness in his voice

"Hikaru I… you are…" he hesitated but shook his head "There's nothing to be nervous for" he thought "You are the most important person for me" he confessed, blushed

Hikaru was stunned for the honesty in his words

"I don't want to leave your side, ever" his blush deepening as he took a deep breath and finally dared to look straight into her eyes "It's not that I can't live without you" his eyes never leaving hers "It's just that I don't even want to try"

Hikaru was speechless, her heart beating as if it would run away

"Someday, when I'm awfully low, and the world is cold, I will feel a glow just thinking of you and with it I'll make my way through" he said in Youko's voice

Hikaru found no words she just smiled, tears of joy running down her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around him, careful not to hurt him

Kurama smiled, his features genuinely happy as he wrapped his arms around her "If I know what love is…" he started saying as a finger covered his lips a smile greeting his eyes…

_"…It is because of you_" she said and slowly reached to kiss him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

PARENTHESIS HERE!!! X/D story ends, for real, down there :)

This is a part of the song "Love Affair" by Copeland 3 Please enjoy and thanks for reading and being with me while I wrote this story –respectfully bows to everyone- Special, special a really special "thank you!" to my friend "L" (Gravity Angica) 3 3 3 She is an awesome writer, a cool `partner in crime, she's my buddy from the uni x3 Although she's not talking to me anymore, it's a **must!** for me to say dood, you are awesome!! Thanks for all the help and support all this while and with this story. Also I want to thank and give a cookie and a hug to those special readers/reviewers like Kaori who has followed the entire story, your comments always make me happy X/D Masgb always encouraging, Death101 praising my chapters :D and fowlgirl19 she's got my lucky number and also gave me some suggestions...in short thank to everyone :D those who read, favorited, reviewed, etc etc etc hope you enjoyed ^^ ! now to the vet end of the story :D part of a song by Copeland

Oh she'd lie on her bed  
and stare into harsh white light  
and think that her heart's not right

'Cause love took her hand like a thief  
took her heart like a robber  
and the feelings that scare her  
become her relief

There are no rules for this love  
Just keep your head and don't give up  
Like all the fools who play it smart.  
Lose your head just for your heart, just for your heart.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Surrounded by darkness, this maiden lived with no other thought than to love and be loved by me…" he said in a whisper

"In the fight between heart and mind…Heart made its way over mind" she thought smiling brightly at him

"I Love You" Their voices mixing

"We shall paint a brilliant dancing dream" were the last words uttered before they both gave in to love.

_-.- The End -.- _

* * *


End file.
